


The Gothic Mistake

by blood, risowator



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blood/pseuds/blood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Заявка № 16<br/>Дин попадает не в ад, а в наш мир на голову Джареду. Джеи еще не вместе, винцест еще не состоялся. Дин и Джаред понимают, что не против... заменить друг для друга любимых. А потом всё встает на свои места ))<br/>Название: The Gothic Mistake<br/>Артер: risowator<br/>Автор: ~bloody~<br/>Бета: Billy Dietrich<br/>Гамма: risowator<br/>Жанр: романс, юмор, юст, АУ и капелька ангста<br/>Пейринг: Дин/Джаред, Джаред/Дженсен, Дин/Сэм<br/>Рейтинг: NC-17<br/>Размер: ~ 30 000 слов<br/>Саммари: Когда часы пробивают полночь, и смерть сидит у тебя на хвосте, грозно рыча и скаля зубы, наступает время плана «Б» - самого выгодного, но непредсказуемого и очень рискованного...<br/>Примечания: название - отсылка к серии «The French Mistake» (Ошибка по-французски). В рассказе фигурирует готский язык, из-за чего название перефразировано данным образом. И касаемо каких-то исторических данных, заимствованных для развития истории, и слов о мертвом языке готов, не более как в определенном смысле произвольная интерпретация. АУ между эпизодами 3.16 и 4.01<br/>От артера: огромное спасибо моему старательному автору, который воплотил эту безумную идею в жизнь ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gothic Mistake

**

Глава 1

**

Всё было кончено.

На полу неподвижно лежало остывающее тело Дина Винчестера, изодранное на куски. Казалось, что кровь была повсюду: она залила весь пол, а на Дине не осталось ни единого не пропитанного ею дюйма. Адский Пёс вдоволь наигрался с его телом, и теперь на него просто невозможно было смотреть. В кровавых бороздах на груди розовели полоски оголенных рёбер, руки и ноги тоже были исполосованы когтями адской твари, а на лице темнели высыхающие алые разводы.

Сэм не мог сдержать своих слёз. Он подошёл к телу брата и молча упал на колени. Всё расплывалось перед глазами, но он бережно приподнял Дина за плечи, боясь причинить ему ещё большую боль - даже не думая о том, что он уже ничего не почувствует. 

\- Нет… Дин… - прошептал Сэм. Слёзы капали на лицо Дина, смешиваясь с его кровью. - Нет!

Он встряхнул тело брата, но в Дине не было ни единого намёка на жизнь. Глаза его остались открыты, но искра, прежде наполняющая их светом и жизнью, ушла. Дин был мёртв, и Сэму казалось, что и он сам никогда больше не почувствует себя живым.

Губы у Сэма дрожали в немом отрицании. Он всё так же бережно поддерживал голову брата в своих руках и никак не мог отпустить. Трясущейся от нервов рукой Сэм легко провёл по волосам Дина, смотря в его пустые глаза.

\- Дин. 

Этого ведь не должно было случиться. Нет! Разве Бобби не сделал всё так, как должен был? Разве он не…

Сэм не успел додумать свою мысль: она тут же пропала, стоило ему вновь взглянуть в мертвое лицо брата. Он никак не мог поверить в то, что всё так произошло. Ведь это не Дин должен был умереть, а он, причем ещё год назад.

\- Нет… – в последний раз обессилено прошептал Сэм и прижал Дина к себе.

Он ведь так и не успел ничего сказать ему. Лишь слепо верил в то, что их с Бобби план сработает.

 _«Господи! Идиот. Какой же идиот!»_

Он бережно прикрыл Дину глаза, боясь увидеть в них разочарование. Сэм знал, что подвел, не справился, не защитил. Дин всегда стоял за него, оберегал... А что сделал он? Похерил последнюю возможность спасти брата.

Сэм осторожно опустил Дина на пол и посмотрел на свои руки. Они были все в крови - в крови Дина. Тошнота тут же подступила к горлу, но Сэм сдерживался. Он должен быть сильным, он обещал брату. В его голове билась одна-единственная мысль, на которую только хватало сил: _«Нет... ну уж нет! Я так просто не сдамся!»_ \- Сэм готов был поклясться, что во что бы то ни стало он найдет другой способ вернуть Дина или хотя бы отомстит за то, что потерял самого дорогого в своей жизни человека. 

Ведь всё не должно было закончиться так. Нет, только не здесь и не сейчас. Только не тогда, когда Лилит ещё жива и черт знает, что будет дальше. Сэму нужен его брат обратно, потому что без него он точно не справится.

Последнее, что услышал Дин, - это отчаянный крик Сэма. Он сам кричал от невыносимой боли, когда Адская Тварь разрывала его грудь, наслаждаясь, прорезая всё новые и новые полосы на теле, заставляя биться в агонии, но и просьбы Сэма, обращенные к Лилит, чтобы та пощадила Дина и оставила в покое, он тоже смог уловить краем покидающего его сознания. И если говорить о боли, то даже полученные за годы охоты ранения казались Дину ничем по сравнению с этим. Он никак не мог перестать кричать, но в один момент всё прошло - Дину стало так легко, как никогда не было раньше. Боль отступила, а он, кажется, даже смог вздохнуть - и так и остался с открытыми глазами лежать на полу.

Последняя его мысль была о Сэме. Он очень, очень хотел бы, чтобы Сэм смог жить, не пытаясь вернуть его. Иначе это никогда не закончится - они так и будут по кругу спасать друг друга. Дин уже всё равно отжил своё, для охотника это нормально. Их жизнь никогда не длилась долго, рано или поздно какая-нибудь тварь смогла бы погубить их, как погубила сейчас Дина. 

Резкая вспышка света словно прожгла Дина изнутри, выбив из него легкую дрожь. Если так попадают в Ад, то это ещё не самый плохой вариант. Очень гуманно. Даже слишком.

Однако перед глазами всё до сих пор плавало в белом свете. Ни намёка на начало мучений. И не успел он полностью осознать, что происходит, как чья-то дрожащая рука бережно закрыла его веки, погрузив в темноту.

Но только почему Дин так ясно ощутил это прикосновение?

Ему пришлось напрячься, чтобы понять, что происходит вокруг. Он пока не был готов открыть глаза, но все-таки смог расслышать тихие голоса и неразборчивый шум каких-то приборов. А ещё ему отчего-то стало невыносимо жарко, и даже сквозь прикрытые веки он словно чувствовал, как на него направляют свет огромных прожекторов.

Дин попробовал втянуть носом воздух. Пахло чем-то сладким и вполне приятным. Странно... Да и дышать ему тоже ничего не мешало. 

Гул непонятных приборов резко усилился, а затем раздались неразборчивые голоса и крик, заставивший его скривиться, как будто кто-то говорил в громкоговоритель:

\- Стоп! Снято! Все молодцы. На сегодня все свободны.

И только этот кто-то закончил говорить, как вмиг наступила тишина. Прожектора словно погасли, Дину перестало быть так жарко, и ему даже показалось, что он услышал отдаляющиеся шаги... Но вдруг кто-то коснулся его плеча, заставив непроизвольно вздрогнуть. 

\- Эй, чувак, ты чего разлегся? Мы досняли эпизод уже, - голос был похож на голос Сэма - только более мягкий и подозрительно спокойный. - Ну же, вставай!

Дина похлопали по щеке, и он распахнул глаза, поднимаясь. Перед ним сидел Сэм и улыбался ему так приятно, что Дин непроизвольно улыбнулся в ответ… а затем резко прижал брата к себе. Словно боясь, что это сон и он вот-вот очнется не рядом с Сэмом, а в Аду. Но брат был теплый и определенно реальный. А это значит…

\- Я жив, Сэм, - с нервным смешком констатировал Дин, легко хлопнув Сэма по спине. – Черт подери, я жив! - он отстранился и провел руками по окровавленной футболке. На теле не было ни единой царапины, зато липкой и вязкой, будто бутафорской, крови было полно. Это было непонятно Дину, но какая к черту разница, если он живой!

\- Да, да, Дин Винчестер раньше времени восстал из мертвых, да ещё и так театрально. Браво! - Сэм посмотрел на Дина, явно сдерживая смех. - Умеешь же ты меня разыграть, Дженс.

Дин с недоумением уставился на брата. 

_«Это что сейчас такое было? И как он меня только что назвал?»_

Глядя на серьезное лицо Дина, Сэм не выдержал и рассмеялся громче.

\- Что ты ржёшь, кретин? – злобно оскалился Дин. 

Сэм вытер выступившие от смеха слезы и абсолютно безмятежно улыбнулся ему. 

\- А как я должен на это реагировать? Ты последнее время был совсем не в настроении, а тут такую комедию ломать начал, слов нет! - он усмехнулся, поднялся на ноги и протянул Дину руку. - Пошли уже с площадки, Дин Винчестер. 

_«Какая площадка? Какая комедия? Что, черт побери, происходит?!»_

Столько вопросов – и ни на один Дин пока не получил ответа. Одно только было понятно ему без лишних слов - это точно не его Сэм. Дин отпихнул руку и, вскочив на ноги, встал в защитную стойку.

\- Что здесь происходит?!- злобно спросил он. 

\- Дженс, ты чего? – нечисть, притворившаяся его братом, изображала удивление. Ну уж нет, Дин так просто на это не купится. Решил ему мозги запудрить? Как бы не так!

Не обращая на эту фальшивую игру внимания, Дин в один приём повалил громилу на пол и оседлал. Тот наконец-то прекратил улыбаться:

\- Эй! Я же пошутил, Дженсен, - он попытался спихнуть с себя Дина. 

\- Какой еще Дженсен?! - рыкнул Дин и со злости треснул нечисть головой об пол. 

Удовлетворенно полюбоваться тем, как эта тварь корчится от боли, ему не дали: чьи-то огромные руки скрутили его и стащили в сторону. А освободившийся громила, схватившись за голову, испуганно смотрел на Дина глазами брата. 

\- Приятель, - раздался хриплый грубый голос над ухом, - утихомирь свой пыл.

\- Да пошёл ты! - Дин дернулся, пытаясь освободиться.

\- Эй, Дженсен, полегче! – перед ним встал худощавый мужчина с вытянутым лицом. – Джаред, почему вы вообще всё ещё здесь? - обратился он к нечисти, а затем вновь повернулся к Дину: - И какого чёрта ты творишь? Что с тобой? 

Он протянул руку, чтобы дотронуться или еще что-то сделать, и Дин напрягся, просчитывая возможности. Заметив это, верзила, словно он действительно Сэм, поспешил перехватить ситуацию, пока Дин не взорвался. 

\- Эй! Всё уже в порядке. Дженсен уже успокоился, - последнее слово он выделил, уставившись на Дина. – Давайте все последуют его примеру и разойдутся, а я поговорю с ним. Отпусти его, - сказал он тому, кто держал Дина. И, на удивление, твари действительно расступились, освободив его. – Теперь давай спокойно поговорим. Не нервничай так, я рядом, всё хорошо...

Слова эти были сказаны именно так, как обычно успокаивал брата настоящий Сэм. И Дин непроизвольно начал опускать руки. Он пытался с этим бороться, но поддался упрашивающему взгляду. 

\- Вот так, да, - вторил его движениям ненастоящий Сэм. – Ну же, приятель, иди сюда, - Дин недоверчиво посмотрел на это существо. Ведь ни одна тварь не смогла бы так хорошо подделать чувства Сэма, его беспокойство. Им бы просто не хватило никакого мастерства так перевоплотиться.

И, как только он опустил руки, его тут же прижали к себе. Существо даже пахло не как Сэм: не было пороха, Импалы, мотелей, старых газет и, собственно, самого Сэма. Зато новый терпкий и сладкий вкус перебивался настолько реальными братскими объятьями, что Дин потерялся. Он никак не мог понять, что происходило вокруг, что это за нечисть рядом с ним. И если это Ад, так почему с ним играют в эту театральщину, а не пытают, как должно было быть? Почему его ещё не «жарят на адском костре»?

\- Спасибо, Сэмми, - не удержавшись, ляпнул Дин. 

И всё бы хорошо, если бы не пара таких неправильных для Дина слов: 

\- Не «Сэм», Дженсен, а Джаред. Оглянись вокруг. Мы по-прежнему на площадке, а ты слишком переигрываешь в Дина.

Дин осмотрелся и только теперь увидел то, на что не обратил внимания раньше. Часть дома, в котором он умирал, отсутствовала, и вместо стены там стояли большие стулья и мониторы. А не так далеко от него расположилась вполне настоящая камера. 

Дин отскочил от, как он уже точно и окончательно понял, не Сэма и попятился назад, пока не упёрся в стену, сделанную явно из картона. Если это такой вариант адских пыток, то браво! Им уже удалось свести Дина с ума всей этой херней.

\- Тихо, тихо, успокойся, - завидев панику на лице Дина, начал... Джаред. - Пошли ко мне, немного поговорим, ты успокоишься, и мы выкинем братьев Винчестеров из головы до завтра, - Джаред развел руки в стороны, пытаясь вновь приблизиться к нему, но Дин не стал слушать. 

\- Не подходи! – злобно выкрикнул он. Джаред недоуменно уставился на него.

\- Опять?! Дженсен, успокойся уже, я с тобой, всё в порядке, – Дина уже откровенно начало бесить это нелепое имя. 

\- Никакой я тебе не Дженсен, перестань нести эту хрень! Кто ты? – Он быстро обшарил карманы непривычно легкой куртки – те, предсказуемо, оказались пусты. 

\- Джаред. Джаред я. Перестань уже думать, что я какой-то монстр. Ты заигрался, чувак, - Джаред мило улыбнулся ему, и у него на щеках появились ямочки, которые прежде всегда заставляли Дина улыбаться Сэму в ответ. Но сейчас он не поддастся на эту уловку.

\- Это я заигрался? – Дин усмехнулся. – Я вообще не понимаю правил этой игры. Кто ты, и что ты сделал с моим братом, сознавайся! Иначе я тебя на куски порву!

\- Хорошо, я понял! – Джаред ответно вскипел, его руки сжались в кулаки. - Если тебе так будет лучше, то пожалуйста, будь Дином и дальше! Но я отказываюсь в этом участвовать, – он развернулся спиной и с огорчением выдохнул: - Ты сегодня совсем странный. Когда тебя отпустит – заходи. Я буду у себя в трейлере, - и ушел прочь. Дину оставалось только с удивлением уставиться ему в спину.

Так, вот теперь он точно чувствовал себя умалишенным. Кто это вообще был и почему так спокойно ушел? Допустим, это не демон. Тогда, вероятно, перевертыш - кто еще мог бы так притвориться Сэмом? Но почему он не напал на Дина, а ушел? Когда это нечисть стала такой терпимой к охотникам? И когда это Дин последний раз не предпринимал попыток догнать её и убить?

Дин расстроенно вздохнул и попытался расслабиться. Боже, как же ему хотелось вернуться к Сэму и как не хотелось быть в этом странном месте. Но надо было взять себя в руки и осмотреться вокруг, понять, что происходит и где же он на самом деле. Дин повертел головой, решая, куда бы ему пойти, и, увидев на двери табличку с надписью «Выход», неуверенно двинулся туда. 

Вокруг ходили люди - или же твари, выглядящие, как люди - и совсем не обращали на Дина внимания: каждый из них был занят своим делом. Пока Дин пялился по сторонам, он наткнулся на кучу декораций и даже увидел пять одинаковых Импал, стоящих на парковке. От этого его едва не затошнило - его Детка должна была быть единственной, а это что за еле похожие на неё копии?!

Пройдя несколько съемочных павильонов, Дин наконец увидел такой заветный и долгожданный выезд за пределы площадки и тут же направился туда. Игнорируя явно обращенные к нему окрики - «Дженсен, хэй, Дженсен!» - он вышел за ворота и остановился.

На улице вечерело, и так некстати задул противно воющий ветер. Дин поежился - в мокрой и изрезанной одежде становилось прохладно. Он оглянулся по сторонам и заметил прячущегося за будкой курящего охранника. То, что надо.

\- Эй, парень, - охранник встрепенулся, пряча сигарету, но, когда признал в Дине Дженсена, расслабился и улыбнулся. - Не одолжишь телефон?

\- Конечно, - он протянул ему свой мобильник, теперь уже спокойно продолжая курить.

Взяв телефон, Дин на автомате набрал номер Сэма. Но, как только он прислонил трубку к уху, его тут же оповестили: набранный номер не существует. Дин попробовал ещё несколько их рабочих номеров - те также оказались недействительными. Тогда он попытался набрать номер Бобби - может, удастся дозвониться хотя бы ему? - и был дико удивлен, услышав миловидный голос девушки, которая вежливо поприветствовала его и спросила, что бы он хотел заказать, ведь сегодня в меню такой обширный выбор блюд. Дин молча сбросил звонок. Он даже попробовал набрать Элен, но и тут его ожидало оповещение о том, что такого номера на самом деле нет. 

Шоку Дина не было предела. Какого тут вообще творится? И почему ни один из номеров не существует?

\- Спасибо, - он вернул телефон, предварительно стерев набранные номера, и отошел от озадаченного парня.

Итак, что он имеет? Если это Ад, то Дин, вроде, не должен себя чувствовать настолько живым и, самое главное, здоровым. Да и где вообще здесь вечные мучения и страдания? Где всё то, к чему он готовился целый год?

Дин со стоном провел руками по волосам и опустил голову вниз, уткнувшись взглядом в одному ему видимую точку на земле. Голова болела невыносимо и готова была взорваться от всего происходящего. Он бездумно провел рукой по груди, а затем посмотрел на испачканную в крови ладонь. 

_«Выглядит как кровь - а как на запах?»_

Дин принюхался. Странно... Почему его кровь пахла чем-то сладким? Даже напоминающим вишневый сок. Он решился и облизнул палец. Да, точно, как вишневый сок – такая же приторная и вполне съедобная.

Хм, а если это не Ад, а очередные шутки Трикстера? Вдруг тот опять решил поиграться с Дином? Хотя нет, вряд ли. Стал бы этот говнюк вообще делать такое? Дину казалось, что Трикстер достаточно повеселился, убив его больше сотни раз. Да и Сэм тогда тоже должен был быть здесь, но пока тут расхаживал только его прототип - или кто это вообще такой был?..

Кстати, что насчет варианта, про который говорило ему это существо, именуемое Джаредом? Может, это и впрямь кино? Ведь всё, что он видел кругом, точно можно было назвать съемочной площадкой, и надо быть полным идиотом, чтобы не понять такую простую вещь. 

Окончательно выйдя за пределы съемочной территории, Дин даже не посмотрел, куда направляется. Может, стоило наведаться в ближайший город, поискать кого-нибудь из охотников? Ведь шансы встретить кого-то из своих были достаточно велики, учитывая в последнее время явно взбесившихся демонов, толпами вселяющихся в людей. По-любому здесь должна быть пара-тройка охотников, если это, кончено, реальный мир.

Только куда идти?.. Он поискал щиты с указателями дорог. Ничего говорящего о месте, куда он попал, не нашлось. Пройдя ещё чуть дальше, он заметил журнальный киоск.

\- Здравствуйте! - улыбнулся ему совсем юный паренек. 

\- Ну, привет, - буркнул Дин: такая жизнерадостность, с учётом всего, что умудрилось на него свалиться, напрягала. - Скажи, а есть у вас тут местная газета или что-то типа того?

\- Да, конечно, держите, - юноша протянул Дину журнал. Дин похлопал себя по карманам, забыв, что они и раньше были пусты.

\- У меня с собой нет… - начал было он, но мальчик перебил его:

\- Вам – бесплатно, только распишитесь мне на блокноте, прошу. Моя девушка вас просто обожает! 

\- Твоя девушка? – не понял Дин, но под настойчиво протянутым блокнотом не стал повторять вопрос дважды и поставил на нем какую-то закорючку.

\- Спасибо, сэр. Хорошего вам вечера!

\- И тебе того же, - озадачено ответил Дин, стараясь отойти от этого парня как можно дальше.

_«Так, посмотрим…»_

«Ванкувер Сан» – гласило название газеты. 

\- Ванкувер, - вслух произнес Дин, пытаясь вспомнить, что это за город. 

Погодите-ка... Тот ли это Ванкувер, о котором он подумал? Полистав газету и найдя в углу надпись, он от удивления бестолково хлопнул пару раз глазами. Неужели Канада?! Вот же черт! Да он даже не в Америке! 

\- Твою мать! – выругался Дин. Что или кто смогло перенести его в Канаду, так удачно освободив от смерти? 

Выдохнув и облизнув нижнюю губу, Дин решил, что ему стоит вернуться обратно на площадку и допросить этого самого Джареда. Только так он сможет узнать, что всё-таки произошло с ним. И правда ли, что это не просто его персональный, организованный кем-то с очень специфичным юмором, Ад.

Дженсен так устал за сегодня. Они снимали последнюю сцену, где Сэм рыдал над мертвым телом брата. И он взаправду настолько выдохся, что идея поваляться на полу была для него сейчас приятна до крайности. Но, пока Дженсен лежал, он никак не мог перестать думать о том, какой эта сцена была для Джареда. Он хорошо знал, как тяжело Джареду давались драматические эпизоды, пусть тот и отлично вживался в роль. Дженсен боялся, что его потом придется долго вытягивать из образа Сэма Винчестера, который сейчас явно захватил Джареда с головой. Его горе было настолько натуральным, а слезы - искренними, что Дженсен заплакал бы сам, не лежи он сейчас на полу, изображая труп.

И, как только Джаред по сценарию закрыл ему глаза, Дженсена словно пробил озноб. Тело начало неимоверно сильно трясти. В панике он открыл глаза, но увидел перед собой только белый свет. Появилось чувство, что его куда-то засасывает; руки и ноги не шевелились, голос не слушался. И вдруг перед глазами словно что-то вспыхнуло, а затем взорвалось – и Дженсен тут же погрузился в полную темноту. 

Когда же он открыл глаза, вокруг совсем ничего не было видно, но однозначно это место совсем не было похоже на съемочный павильон. Привыкнув к слабому свету и разглядев кое-как, где он лежит, Дженсен понял, что находится в собственном трейлере, - но как такое возможно? 

Включив-таки свет, он недоверчиво оглянулся. Да, это его трейлер... От удивления он даже встряхнул головой. Может, он уснул на площадке, а его потом перенесли сюда? Ведь не могли же сами съемки показаться ему сном, так? Дженсен посмотрел на часы на руке. Да. В это вполне можно поверить. А может, он просто не помнил, как плелся до трейлера? Всё же работать по шестнадцать часов в сутки - явно не лучшая идея Эрика. 

Дженсен зевнул и пошел налить себе стакан воды, но не успел дотянуться до ручки кувшина, как услышал крик Джареда. Ничего не оставалось, кроме как грустно вздохнуть. Как, ну как он вообще мог быть таким энерджайзером, у которого вечно шило в одном месте? Дженсену этого точно было не понять. Они снимались целый день, а Джаред всё ещё на ногах!

Дженсен подавил зевок и решил выйти на улицу, посмотреть, что случилось. Как только он открыл дверь, то чуть не столкнулся с Джаредом лбами, тот как раз хотел постучать к нему в дверь. И, завидев Дженсена, мило улыбнулся, но его внешний вид был совершенно противоположен этой беспечной улыбке: волосы взлохмачены, он всё ещё оставался в одежде Сэма, которая была значительно помята, и по его потерянным глазам, можно было понять, что он очень сильно нервничал.

\- Джей, эй! - не успел Дженсен спуститься со ступеньки, как Джаред тут же прижал его к себе. - Приятель, ты чего? Я же в порядке. С чего такой приступ нежности? - Дженсен попытался отшутиться: он так и не хотел признаться себе в том, что обнимать Джареда было чертовски приятно.

\- Я так испугался за тебя, - сердце Джареда стучало до того быстро, что Дженсен даже не понял, о чем шла речь. Он был до смешного сильно сосредоточен на столь желанных объятиях, так что упустил смысл джаредовых слов: - Надеюсь, ты уже вышел из образа Дина, а то я всерьез забеспокоился, не знал, как тебя вытащить из него, - от того, как Джаред прижал его к себе, кости у Дженсена затрещали. 

Боже, что с такими темпами будет с ним через пару лет? Он уже сейчас нереально сильный - настолько, что буквально чувствуешь все его мускулы, когда он так прижимает тебя к себе. Вот ещё годик или, может, два - и будет такая гора мускулов, что... 

_«Так, стоп, что он там только что сказал?»_

\- Что? Джей, да я, как бы, и не вживался особо. Полежать на полу каждый сможет, - Дженсен отстранился от Джареда и усмехнулся.

\- А что тогда было после? У меня, между прочим, теперь шишка на голове! - Джаред демонстративно сложил руки на груди - при этом слабо, но уже улыбаясь.

\- Какая шишка? Ты вообще о чём? - но ответить Джареду не дал один из помощников режиссера, который, заметив главных актеров шоу, вмиг подбежал к ним.

\- Мистер Эклз, мистер Падалеки, - неловко начал он, - простите, что прерываю ваш разговор, но мистера Эклза звал к себе режиссер, хотел поговорить… Пройдемте со мной.

Дженсен на это тяжко вздохнул. Ну, что ещё им надо? Они, кажется, ещё вчера всё обсудили. Дадут вообще сегодня ему отдохнуть или нет?

\- Ладно, пойдем, - он уже развернулся, чтобы уйти, но Джаред позвал его:

\- Джен… - и оборвал себя на полуслове. Дженсен вновь повернулся к нему, и Джаред, вздохнув, выпалил быстро: – Просто скажи им всё как есть, они поймут, что то, что было - просто последствия вживания в роль, такое бывает… Ты, главное, не переживай, я в порядке, правда, - и улыбнулся, от чего на щеках появились ямочки.

Дженсен на это кивнул, но его изумлению не было предела. На съемках же всё было в порядке, не считая того, что он, по ходу, ушёл оттуда, словно контуженный... Да и что вообще такое Джаред несет? Дженсен уже совсем ничего не понимал, но мысленно пообещал себе выяснить это позже.

После прерванного разговора с Дженсеном Джаред решил немного отдохнуть в трейлере. Посмотрев напоследок другу в спину, он вздохнул, взъерошил волосы и неспешно поплелся к себе.

Сэм знатно измотал его сегодня, да и за Дженсена он никогда не переживал так раньше. Его поведение было слишком уж странным. Он был словно сам не свой, был будто совсем уж реальным Дином Винчестером. Неужели он смог за такое короткое время работы настолько вжиться в роль? Да ещё и этот его уход с площадки… 

Когда Джаред перестал дуться, он тут же пошел искать Дженсена, чтобы помириться. Нервничал, правда, жутко, но разрешить всё с ним он обязан был. Всё же Дженсен был его лучшим другом и всегда поддерживал, если в нем самом Сэм Винчестер задерживался дольше необходимого. Поэтому он, в свою очередь, должен был помочь ему, а не психовать и уходить. Грустно вздохнув, Джаред встряхнул головой, прогоняя эти мысли прочь. Главное, что с Дженсеном сейчас всё в порядке. Всё хорошо. 

И не успел Джаред дотянуться до ручки и открыть дверь своего трейлера, как его прижали лицом к стене. Он непроизвольно зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза и повернулся, то перед ним стоял Дженсен и прожигал его своим злым взглядом.

\- Что тут происходит? - прорычал Дженсен, точно как Дин Винчестер, ему только нож дай - и всё. А голос-то какой... Дальше Джареду ассоциацию Дженсен додумать не дал, со злобой встряхнув его. – Я спросил: что происходит? Где я сейчас?

\- Ты стоишь около моего трейлера, - автоматически ответил Джаред, не улавливая сути. Но Дженсен явно не оценил шутки. - Ты на съемках, в Канаде, - он попробовал расширенный вариант.

\- На съемках чего? 

_«В смысле - на съемках чего? Да что с ним опять-то?!»_

\- Сериала. «Сверхъестественное». Старик, ты умом тронулся? Сначала наорал и накинулся на меня, теперь ещё и вопросы дебильные задаешь. И почему ты не у Кима сейчас? – Джаред, искренне недоумевая, взглянул в глаза Дженсену. 

Тот так и продолжал излучать неподдельную злобу. Только вот из-за чего он был так настроен сейчас, Джаред совсем не понимал, учитывая их вполне нормальный недавний разговор.

\- Почему ты зовешь меня «Дженсен»? 

Джаред в изумлении даже рот приоткрыл. 

_«А это как понимать?»_

\- Потому что это твоё имя? - Дженсен беспомощно опустил руки и тяжело выдохнул. - Не пугай меня так. Что с тобой происходит?

\- Да этого, блять, не может быть! – Дженсен вцепился в свои волосы. – Если это Ад такой, то я не согласен. Устройте мне лучше пытки какие-нибудь, чем эту брехню с сериалом. Ну же! - он словно был совсем в отчаянии, когда говорил это, и Джаред только больше забеспокоился.

\- Дженсен…

\- Не зови меня Дженсеном! – Дженсен опять поднял руки, готовый вновь схватить Джареда. - Я Дин! А ты... – он показал на Джареда рукой. - Перестань быть похожим на моего брата и покажи своё истинное лицо, - но, завидев, что Джаред его не понимает, он взял его за грудки и снова встряхнул. 

И это стало последней каплей в чаше Джаредова терпения. Джаред, значит, переживает за Дженсена, а ему позволено вести себя, как полному козлу?

\- Ты совсем башкой ударился?! – наконец сорвался Джаред и отпихнул Дженсена от себя. – Ты, блять, совсем заигрался со своим Винчестером! Очнись уже, мать твою! Ты - Дженсен Эклз, я - Джаред Падалеки, а Сэм и Дин - наши герои! – он взял и сам с силой встряхнул Дженсена. - Да что, в конце концов, у тебя с головой сегодня?

\- Сейчас мы убедимся, что ты не какая-то тварь, а потом я попробую поверить тебе, - спокойно произнес Дженсен с очень уж диновским хладнокровием, никак не среагировав на выкрик в свою сторону.

Джаред, так же кипя, ответил ему:

\- Пошли в трейлер, и я тебе всё докажу, – Дженсен молча кивнул ему в ответ. 

_«Да, сегодня определенно странный день…»_

Джаред открыл перед Дженсеном дверь и, как только тот зашел, недоверчиво оглядываясь по сторонам, последовал за ним.

\- Выпьешь? – предложил он. Ответом ему снова послужил медленный, недоверчивый кивок. К черту, хочет быть Дином - пусть будет. Так уж и быть, Джаред сыграет с ним в эту игру.

И, пока он включал свет, Дженсен медленно ходил возле столика с фотографиями и рассматривал их. На фото был юный Джаред, Джаред с семьей, с собаками - и с самим Дженсеном тоже.

\- Странно… Когда это было? - Дженсен провел ладонью по рамке. Джаред повернул голову и посмотрел на фото, где они, в образе Сэма и Дина Винчестеров, дурачились на камеру во время съемок. 

Джаред точно не помнил, что за эпизод они тогда снимали, но точно знал, что это был первый сезон. И он в своё время, увидев это фото - кажется, у кого-то из съемочной группы, - не удержался и выпросил его себе. Посчитал забавным - и надо же было потом чем-то шантажировать Дженсена? Такой кадр, да народу показать... Было бы что-то! 

\- В первом сезоне. Чуть больше двух лет назад... - Джаред подавил в себе ещё одно воспоминание, о первой встрече с Дженсеном и начале работы, стараясь вновь не задевать в себе эту больную тему. Он кашлянул и натянуто улыбнулся. - Так что, проверяться будем? – Джаред подошёл к столу и достал из ящичка в мини-кухне солонку. – Прости, есть только соль. Святой воды здесь не держу. Но, думаю, ты и так перестанешь думать, что я демон, - Дженсен усмехнулся, но внимательно посмотрел на Джареда.

Джаред же демонстративно насыпал себе на язык маленькую горстку соли, и не думая корчиться от боли, всё проглотил. Как ни странно, он не зашипел, с ума сходить не стал - только пристально и с ожиданием реакции взглянул на друга.

\- Хорошо, допустим, ты не демон, - согласился Дженсен. - Теперь серебро.

\- Ладно. Где-то тут валялся подаренный Сэнди серебряный браслет… Минутку, – Джаред подошел к кровати и пошарил в прикроватной тумбочке, пока не нашел нужное. – Ну что, смотри, - он легко повертел браслет в руках. - Надеюсь, глотать не надо? - не удержавшись, поддел чересчур серьезного Дженсена он.

\- Ну-ка, покажи поближе, - Джаред подошёл ближе и протянул руку: действительно, серебро.

\- Блять! - реакция была слишком уж бурной. Не ожидающего этого Джареда даже слегка передернуло. - Парень… Э… Джаред? 

\- Да? – Джареду порядком надоело участвовать в этом нелепом спектакле, но он постарался ответить как можно спокойнее, держа себя в руках.

\- Ты, кажется, предлагал выпить.

\- Ага, - кивнул он в ответ, доставая из шкафчика бутылку виски. 

Разлив его по стаканам, они тут же залпом их осушили. Да уж, ну и денек… Джаред даже подумал, что дело точно одной стопкой у них не ограничится, учитывая, с каким выражением лица сейчас сидел Дженсен.  
Как и следовало ожидать, он попросил повторить, и Джаред без возражений налил ему вновь.

Разговор с начальством прошел не то чтобы странно, но как-то… бредово. Мало того, что Ким обвинил его в том, что он ударил Джареда, так ещё и в честь этого, созвонившись с Эриком, они решили устроить отпуск на месяц. Отпуск – это, конечно, хорошо, но не тогда, когда он объяснен тем, что у Дженсена сдали нервы, чего, по сути, и быть-то не могло. Так что, дослушав лекцию о правилах поведения на площадке и как можно быстрее распрощавшись с Кимом, он решил прямиком направиться к себе в трейлер, надеясь не встретить больше никого на пути.

И как только Дженсен доплелся до своего временного пристанища, то услышал, как в трейлере напротив Джаред громко смеётся и с кем-то активно беседует; внутри неприятно кольнуло, что вместо разбора полетов он мог бы провести это время с ним. Но, не сбавляя шага, Дженсен всё же решил направиться сразу к себе. 

Он смыл с себя грим, переоделся и, даже не обращая внимания на включенный свет, упал на кровать мертвым грузом. Всё равно съемок на сегодня больше не планировалось, а он всё-таки не выспался, да ещё и, по ходу дела, схватил простуду, что было очень некстати. Но больше об этом Дженсен решил не думать, и уже через несколько минут им завладел сон, давая возможность провалиться в благословенную темноту.

**Глава 2**

\- Сэм, да послушай же ты меня! Сэм! Отпусти его, прошу… Ты уже ничего не сможешь сделать, - Бобби осторожно коснулся плеча Сэма, но тот зло отстранился от него.

-  Заклинание должно было сработать, мы же всё сделали правильно. Почему оно не сработало? Объясни мне, почему! – Сэм сидел на полу, держа голову Дина на руках, и прожигал Бобби злым, больным взглядом.

\- Я не знаю, сынок, - Бобби тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел в окно. - Пошли уже отсюда. Мы не можем долго оставаться в этом доме. Демонов на улице уже нет.  Но я чувствую, если мы задержимся здесь, то они обязательно появятся. – Бобби попытался поднять Сэма на ноги, но тот воспротивился.

\- Я не могу!  Нам надо перенести Дина, без него я не уйду. 

Его всё ещё трясло. 

Осторожно подняв тело Дина, они потащили его к выходу. Руки Сэма дрожали, но он старался как можно бережнее нести брата, а в голове не было ни одной толком связанной мысли. Только тупая боль, которая продолжала отравлять мозг единственной мерзкой фразой: «Не спас, не смог!»

Как можно осторожнее положив Дина на заднее сиденье Импалы, Сэм застыл, казалось, он готов был завыть от своей безысходности. Сейчас ему предстояло вести машину, сидеть на месте Дина, и... у него дрожали руки, он с трудом держал ключи, найденные в кармане куртки брата.

Бобби, заметив состояние Сэма, тяжело вздохнул и перехватил его:

\- Сэм, давай лучше поведу я, - он легко похлопал Сэма по плечу.

\- А как же твоя…

\- Мою потом. - Бобби открыл водительскую дверь. - Сэм, посмотри на меня. Мы обязательно выясним, что с заклинанием пошло не так, но не сейчас. Сейчас нам надо убраться подальше отсюда.

Сэм молча кивнул, вопреки ожиданиям Бобби, обошел машину и сел на заднее сидение, уместив голову Дина у себя на коленях.

\- Так, повтори ещё раз, - запинаясь, попросил Джаред. – Ты - Дин Винчестер, и тебя сюда перенесло из параллельной реальности, где наш сериал – это жизнь, так?

\- Так, - подтвердил Дин и вновь присосался к горлышку бутылки, а Джаред… Джаред заржал ещё громче.

\- Бля, Дженсен, что тебя так вштырило сегодня? Как додумался-то до этого?

\- Я не… а, похер, – Дин стукнул полупустой бутылкой виски о бутылку Джареда и улыбнулся. – Попробуй поверить мне, парень. Я не знаю, что случилось и как я оказался здесь, но это не Ад - и я чертовски рад этому! – Джаред лишь со смехом хрюкнул. 

Правильно, началось-то всё со стаканов, а закончилось распитием прямо из бутылок. Ничего удивительного.

\- Что, больше не будешь меня проверять? А вдруг я всё же шейп… шейпши… бля, как его там? Может, на меня серебро не действует?

\- Шейпшифтер, - без запинок сказал Дин. Будучи достаточно пьяным, он ещё мог связно говорить.  – Да и нахер мне это делать?  Ты уже настолько пьян, что и пары слов связать не можешь, не то что попытаться убить меня.

\- Не… не… неправда! - возразил Джаред.

\- Так, парень, с тебя, кажись, хватит. Видимо, что здесь, что там – Сэмми пить не умеет, – Дин облизнул верхнюю губу и ухмыльнулся.

\- Да мы же только начали! – Джаред недовольно забурчал что-то ещё, но Дин его не понял.

\- Не-не, иди спать, приятель. А я лучше пойду приму душ. Где он тут у тебя, кстати?

\- Направо, - Джаред вяло махнул на дверь рукой. - Слушай, Дженс, так тебе одеться во что-то надо. Пойду, загляну к тебе в трейлер, возьму одежду.

\- Ага, - согласился Дин, нетрезвой походкой идя к комнате с душем. – Только ты там поосторожней, - и скрылся за дверью.

\- Без проб... проб... Без проблем! – Джаред  на ватных ногах поднялся, слегка покачнувшись, и направился к выходу из трейлера, надеясь, что не споткнется на ступеньках. 

Да, с Дженсеном нельзя столько пить... Они выдули практически две бутылки виски даже без закуски. Завтра они точно не поднимутся на съемки. Да и вообще, когда Джаред пьян, в его голову влезают всякие ненужные мысли… Например о том, что ему бы дико хотелось пойти вместе с Дженсеном в душ, прижать его к стенке кабины и зацеловать  всё его тело. Не оставить ни одного места без ласки. Член в штанах напрягся от этих мыслей, и Джаред возбужденно выдохнул.

 _«Не сейчас, Джаред, не сейчас»_ , - он встряхнул головой, стараясь избавиться от таких соблазнительных, но совсем ненужных мыслей.

Покачиваясь и запинаясь, он с трудом добрался до трейлера Дженсена. В нём почему-то горел свет. Видимо, Дженсен совсем забыл об этом, когда пошёл к Джареду со своими странными вопросами. Вообще, было очень комично слушать, что он возомнил себя Дином, - да ещё и так натурально, как всегда. Вот же театрал! 

Открыв дверь, Джаред неуверенно поднялся по ступенькам и зажмурился от ярких ламп, освещающих трейлер внутри. На дворе уже давно была ночь, и Джаред не мог сразу привыкнуть к такому свету. Наконец проморгавшись, он оглянулся. Он точно помнил, что шкаф Дженсена находится в конце трейлера, рядом с кроватью. 

И, пока Джаред топал до него, он услышал слабое похрапывание на кровати. 

 _«Это ещё что такое?»_   

Джаред, шатаясь на месте, в непонятках икнул и нетвердой походкой протопал дальше. Подойдя ближе к кровати, он увидел Дженсена, который развалился на животе, раскинув руки и ноги в разные стороны. Это когда это он дошел сюда быстрее него? Джаред почесал голову и решил разбудить Дженсена. А то так он совсем ни черта не понимает.

\- Дженс... Дженсен, проснись, - Джаред потеребил его за руку.

\- Отвали, - пробурчал Дженсен в ответ. – Я сплю.

\- Так ты же только что был у меня в душе, а теперь тут… спишь. Когда успел? – Дженсен уткнулся лицом в подушку, не желая слушать бредни Джареда, но, когда тот сильнее начал  трясти его за руку, поднял голову с подушки и сонно, даже можно сказать злобно, уставился на него.

\- Слушай, - Дженсен зевнул и, втянув носом воздух, тут же отчетливо учуяв резкий запах алкоголя. Конечно, Падалеки был пьян - и явно в самую стельку. – Джаред, не неси эту хрень и перестань вонять тут, иди проспись, - пробубнил Дженсен и вновь уткнулся лицом в подушку. Не прошло даже полминуты, как он вновь начал слабо храпеть. 

\- Но... - Джаред опять почесал затылок. - А впрочем... 

Он вздохнул и уставился взглядом в пол. Наверное, он и правда слишком сильно перепил, раз ему померещилось, что он недавно разговаривал у себя с Дженсеном. Это иначе как пьяными глюками и не назовешь. 

Постояв ещё немного около Дженсена и посмотрев на то, как он спит, Джаред решил больше не будить его и отправиться к себе. Дорога обратно показалась тяжелее, ноги совсем не слушались, хотелось уже рухнуть на кровать и хотя бы немного поспать. 

И так оно и было бы, если бы одно такое большое и вполне себе реальное «но» не встретило его в трейлере. Удивлению Джареда, когда он вернулся к себе, а там стоял Дженсен, в одном полотенце на бедрах, не было предела. Картинка была очень соблазнительная, но Джаред был настолько сбит с толку, что не отреагировал на это привычной волной возбуждения.

\- Ты же у себя спал только что! –  воскликнул он и, покачнувшись, прижался к косяку двери.

\- Вообще-то, я принимал душ, - Дин взъерошил волосы и посмотрел на себя в зеркало. - А ты явно перепил.

\- Но как же - я же тебя видел, – искренне удивился Джаред. - Вот только что!

\- Не кричи так. Что ты там видел? – не понял Дин.

\- Тебя - у себя!

\- Да быть не может… - видимо, это фраза скоро станет его любимой. Дин, как был в полотенце, уселся в рядом стоящее кресло. 

\- Эй! Оно же теперь мокрое будет, - Джаред подошел к своей кровати и, недолго думая, плюхнулся на неё.

\- Так ты же, как я вижу, не принес мне ничего переодеть, в чем мне ходить? – задал вполне логичный в этом случае вопрос Дин. Джаред постарался сфокусировать свой взгляд на нем, но перед глазами всё нещадно плыло, и было трудно разобрать, что происходит вокруг. Всё же пить он так и не научился.

\- Ладно... - он попытался напрячь мозги. - О, придумал! Возьми что-нибудь из моего, – Джаред показал Дину на шкаф рукой, а сам полностью лег на кровать, повернулся на бок и уткнулся щекой в подушку. - И всё равно, я ничего не понимаю... - пробормотал он. – Ты только что был у себя, а теперь опять у меня… Я слишком пьян...

\- Да, спи, тигр, - в голосе Дина слышалась насмешка, но добрая и даже заботливая. - С утра поговорим, – и это были последние слова, которые услышал Джаред перед тем, как его глаза закрылись и он провалился в сон.

Как только Дин оказался в душе, он тут же подошел к зеркалу.

_«Как же всё это странно...»_

За исключением синяков под глазами от того, что он не спал практически сутки до этого происшествия, он выглядел как обычно. На лице осталась пара капель засохшей искусственной крови, но ничего больше. Сняв футболку, Дин провел рукой по груди и животу. Ни единой царапинки, всё цело и невредимо. В это было нереально поверить, но вывод в голову приходил только один, который он Джареду и озвучил. Каким-то странным образом Дин оказался в параллельной реальности и остался жив. Как такое могло получиться  - непонятно. Но в любом случае он это выяснит.

А сейчас он зашел в душ и включил почти горячую воду. Окаменевшие мышцы тут же расслабились, и безумно захотелось спать. Дин даже не сдержал стона удовольствия, закрывая глаза. Было так на удивление легко, спокойно. И ведь всё хорошо, пусть и не полностью. Тут даже есть его Сэмми...

Подумав о Сэме, Дин тут же распахнул глаза и посмотрел в пол.

 _«Это не Сэм. Это Джаред»_ , - напомнил он себе.

И этот человек, пусть внешне и похожий на Сэма, – ни в коем разе не он. Джаред – скорее тот, кем Дин иногда хотел видеть Сэма. Он хотел, чтобы в его брате была этакая беззаботность, расслабленность – и даже какая-то детская наивность. Ведь Дин даже не помнил, когда видел Сэма в последний раз по-настоящему счастливым.

Он со вздохом вновь прикрыл глаза и уткнулся в стенку кабинки лбом.

Сэму всегда было плохо. Он постоянно ругался с отцом - потом, после его смерти, он, правда, пожалел об этом, но всё уже прошло, и было слишком поздно думать о перемирии... Но в любом случае Сэм заслуживал другой жизни. Охота, Желтоглазый и его сила - всё это давило на Сэма, и Дин ничего не мог с этим поделать. 

Пусть он и попросил Сэма продолжить их «семейное дело», в душ _е_ он всё равно искренне надеялся, что после его смерти Сэм бросит охоту. Дина уже невозможно было вернуть, а если бы брат пошел на сделку, Дин бы этого просто-напросто не пережил. Он бы не смог смириться с тем, что душа Сэма из-за него попадет в Ад.

Вода из горячей постепенно начала превращаться в прохладную, и Дин, смыв последние остатки мыльной пены, вышел из кабинки. Алкоголь чуть выветрился из головы, так что ходить и соображать было значительно легче.

Напялив полотенце на бедра, Дин вышел из ванной и тут же столкнулся с пьяным Джаредом. Разговор с ним дался ему не так уж и легко. Одно дело расхаживать перед родным братом в одном полотенце - да и то Дин старался этого не делать, - а другое - перед уже совсем незнакомым тебе человеком. Джаред его смущения не заметил, потому как был вусмерть пьян, и вскоре, выдав совсем уж нереальную вещь, отключился.

И сказать, что Дин был в замешательстве, значит, по сути, не сказать ничего. Он ведь, следуя всем понятной и простой логике, должен был заменить самого себя в этой реальности, но, похоже, что-то пошло не так...

Надев на себя вещи, взятые из шкафа Джареда, которые были ему ну прям совсем не по размеру, свои ботинки и накинув первую куртку, которая висела на вешалке, Дин отправился искать, где же может быть трейлер этого Дженсена, чтобы удостовериться в том, что и его «прототип» остался в этом мире.

Долго искать трейлер не пришлось, он оказался совсем недалеко от трейлера Джареда - и дверь так удачно была приоткрыта. Тихо заглянув внутрь и не услышав ничего подозрительного, Дин решил осмотреться. 

Трейлер Дженсена был копией трейлера Джареда, за исключением того что здесь, пожалуй, было чище и стояло меньше фото. И, на удивление Дина, фотографии были в большинстве своём с Джаредом или, как он понял, с кем-то из съемочной площадки. Хоть Дженсен и выглядел как Дин, но что-то в его взгляде и в выражении лица было совсем другим. Он даже чем-то напомнил Дину Сэма, хоть это и было верхом идиотизма.

Всё так же осматриваясь, Дин дошёл до кровати - и тут его глаза распахнулись в непередаваемом удивлении. На подушке, спокойно себе похрапывая, спал он сам. Один в один. Это было невероятно – и всё-таки, значит, что-то действительно пошло не так, раз этот парень остался здесь.

Так, ладно, сейчас он точно не будет выяснять, как такое могло произойти, поэтому нужно взять вещи и сваливать подобру-поздорову. И раз Дженсена не разбудил даже Джаред  - а этот верзила вполне мог учудить что-нибудь эдакое, -  то и сам Дин может спокойно порыться у Дженсена в вещах, дабы найти себе одежду по размеру, не боясь, что двойник неожиданно проснется. Таскать одежду Джареда было как-то само по себе нелепо.

Открыв гардероб, Дин взял себе одну из пар джинсов, футболку и толстовку с капюшоном. Да, так вполне сойдет на первое время.

Вдруг Дженсен повернулся на спину, и Дин буквально застыл на месте. Главное - не шевелиться, чтобы его не заметили. Но Дженсен так и не проснулся - только захрапел сильнее, и Дин с нескрываемым облегчением выдохнул. Вот теперь точно пора сваливать, а то ещё больших проблем он потом не оберется.

Только вот куда пойти? Здесь нет никого из своих, кто мог бы помочь ему - исключительно актеры, играющие его друзей. Значит, остается вариант перекантоваться у Джареда, а наутро поговорить с ним и попробовать хоть как-нибудь всё это объяснить. 

Дин осторожно пробрался к выходу с вещами и вышел на улицу. Что-то здесь всё совсем тихо. Это так непривычно... Давно он не ощущал такого спокойствия вокруг себя. Постоянная охота на нечисть давала о себе знать: его инстинкты даже во вполне умиротворенной обстановке никак не могли утихнуть.

Вернувшись к Джареду, Дин переоделся  и завалился в большое, как он оценил, вполне удобное кресло и тут же заснул. Этот день очень сильно вымотал его, так что пара часов сна были бы тут кстати.

Во сне ему чудился Адский Пёс, который вновь и вновь рвал его своими острыми, словно лезвия, когтями, вгрызаясь зубами в плоть с рыком, заставляя Дина кричать всё громче и громче и не давая даже мизерного шанса вырваться. А ещё ему виделись глаза Сэма, полные слез и отчаяния. Он кричал что-то, кажется, но Дин этого совсем не слышал. Даже его собственный отчаянный крик утопал в звуках хрустящих в пасти адской твари костей... 

Проснулся Дин в холодном поту и тут же услышал настойчивый стук в дверь. Кто-то очень хотел, чтобы его пустили внутрь. Дин вспомнил, что на всякий случай вчера додумался закрыть дверь изнутри. И какое же это было правильное решение, учитывая, как этот кто-то так усердно ломился к Джареду в трейлер.

\- Джаред,  вставай! Нас на площадке ждут! – голос был похожим на его собственный, только чуть мягче и не такой хриплый. И, судя по этим крикам, Дину срочно нужно куда-то спрятаться, пока его не заметили...

Вариантов было немного. Шкаф. Благо он у Джареда был достаточно высокий, практически под самый потолок, так что можно было поместиться в полный рост. Правда, он оказался завален кучей всяких вещей, но сейчас у него не было времени искать место получше. Спрятавшись, Дин на всякий случай слегка приоткрыл дверцу, чтобы следить за происходящим. Вид из шкафа был удачный: на весь трейлер целиком.

Джаред спал крепко, совсем немного похрапывая, а от внешних звуков и крика неожиданно что-то проворчал, перевернулся на бок, лицом к шкафу, и почесал живот, но глаз так и не открыл, продолжая сонно сопеть. Но не это было главным. Даже несмотря на то, что Джаред был в джинсах, его утренняя эрекция легко встопорщивала ширинку. 

Услышав, как его зовет Дженсен, Джаред блаженно улыбнулся, во сне проговаривая его имя, и машинально положил руку на член. Дин удивленно вскинул брови. Неужели это то, о чём он подумал? Нет, серьезно? Джаред, как бы в ответ на вопросы Дина, вновь простонал имя Дженсена. Да, именно простонал, Дину не послышалось. Вот теперь уж точно он не мог ошибиться.

«Черт, да это же прям наказание какое-то!»

\- Карма, мать вашу, - Дин улыбнулся и слабо рассмеялся, хотя вся эта ситуация не казалась ему такой уж веселой и тем более смешной.

Крик Дженсена и долбежка в дверь усилились, и Джаред наконец встал с кровати, потянулся, оголив часть плоского подтянутого живота. Да, Дин обратил на это внимание. Он нечасто наблюдал за Сэмом, редко смотрел, как тот встает по утрам, - а тут Джаред, который прям притягивал к себе взгляд… Сэм же обычно делал всё быстро и слаженно: как только вставал, тут же шел в ванную, быстро завтракал - и был готов к работе. Джаред оказался более беспечным и расслабленным. Он зевнул, ещё раз потянулся и потрогал лицо руками, но, как только в дверь вновь постучали, резко схватился за голову. 

Правильно, не стоило столько пить, парень. Только себе хуже сделал. Хотя, сейчас не время думать об этом - Дин ещё успеет кинуть на этот счёт парочку фраз, когда вновь, только уже трезвому Джареду, будет объяснять всю эту хрень с мирами.

А пока Дин думал, что же лучше сказать, Джаред уже успел подойти к двери и открыть её.

\- Какого черта, Джаред? – тут же набычился на него Дженсен. - Удумал напиваться в хлам перед съемками? Тем более – перед последним днем? Молодец!

Джаред ничего не ответил, только вновь схватился за голову, которая гудела и невыносимо болела, словно по ней фура проехалась.

\- У-у-у, всё ясно, - Дженсен цокнул, сунув нос в трейлер. -  Чудесный запах. Надеюсь, ты помнишь, что тебе идти на озвучку сейчас? - Джаред утвердительно кивнул. - Вали-ка, приводи себя в порядок. Я предупрежу Роджера, - он недовольно скривил губы и, больше не сказав ни слова,  развернулся, чтобы уйти.

\- Спасибо, Дженс, - кинул ему в спину Джаред. Голос был слишком хриплый и слабый, словно не его, но оно и понятно. Кто ж после целой бутылки виски будет чувствовать себя хорошо? Уж точно не Джаред.

\- Не благодари, - не останавливаясь, ответил ему Дженсен. - Нам ещё с тобой предстоит серьезный разговор вечером.

Дженсен даже шаг ускорил. Весь его вид давал понять, насколько он зол. Только вот на что? Что Джаред ему сделал? И в голове, как назло, пронеслась нечёткая мысль о том, что он, кажется, вчера был у Дженсена в трейлере... Бля... Мало того что напился, так ещё и к Дженсену пошел. Джаред надеялся только на то, что ничего лишнего не сказал, а уж тем более не сделал, иначе всё может закончиться слишком печально. Только этого ему сейчас и не хватало.

Дженсен уже скрылся за поворотом, а Джаред так и продолжал стоять у двери, смотря ему вслед. Так, надо вспомнить, что же вчера было. Пил, кстати, вроде как не один… 

Только весь вчерашний день смахивал на бред. Утро и обед в памяти Джареда сохранились, а вот вечер в его голове всплывал непонятными отрывками, которые он никак не мог собрать в одну общую картинку.

Ещё раз зевнув, Джаред решил подумать об этом чуть позже, а сейчас надо было срочно принять душ и почистить зубы. Перегаром и в самом деле несло на пару футов вокруг. Неудивительно, что Дженсену было неприятно. Джаред тут же сник и тяжело выдохнул.

Подойдя к шкафу, чтобы достать полотенце и чистые вещи, он услышал чье-то отрывистое дыхание. Сначала подумал, что ему показалось, но стоило внимательнее прислушаться - и он вновь отчётливо услышал чей-то вздох. Джаред взялся за ручки шкафа и, резко открыв дверцы, увидел Дженсена, морщащего нос.

\- Дженсен?! – ответом ему был громкий чих.

\- Дин я, не Дженсен, а у тебя тут так пыльно - ужас. Хотя бы разбирался иногда, что ли, - паника в глазах Джареда была такой ясной, что Дину не оставалось ничего, кроме как выставить руку в успокаивающем жесте. - Джаред, прошу, только не нервничай, давай спокойно поговорим.

\- Так это был не сон?! – Джаред постарался отодвинуться от Дина, но тот вновь пошёл ему навстречу.

\- Нет, Джаред, не сон. Вспомни вчерашний вечер. Всё, что я говорил тебе - чистая правда, - сказал Дин и замолчал, ожидая, что скажет Джаред. Тот явно вспоминал произошедшее - это было понятно по сменяющим друг друга на лице Джареда эмоциям. Чего в них только не было, но в итоге он выдал самую понятную из всех – шок:

\- Охренеть! - выкрикнул Джаред. - Чувак, это же просто пиздец! Я подумал, что это всё мои глюки, а ты здесь… - он обхватил голову руками.

\- Ну, хорошо, что ты понял, что я не какой-то глюк, - Дин вздохнул и сел в кресло. -  Я, конечно, счастлив, что это не Ад, но и эта реальность мне не особо нравится. Тут мне не место, - Дин даже поежился, чтобы Джареду и в голову не пришло сомневаться в правдивости его слов. Он точно не хотел здесь оставаться дольше возможного.

\- Так, ладно, - Джаред всё ещё чувствовал себя плохо и еле воспринимал всё, что говорил Дин. Хорошо хоть понял, что это всё не галлюцинации. - Давай лучше обсудим это чуть позже. У меня нереальное похмелье, и мне надо в душ, а потом ещё и на озвучку, - он обреченно выдохнул. – И уже после этого у нас с тобой будет время обо всем этом поговорить, хорошо? 

Дин согласно кивнул и удобнее устроился в кресле, желая посвятить то время, пока Джаред в душе, сну.

Джаред же прошел в ванную и с ошалелым взглядом уставился на себя в зеркало. Да, абсурдность всей этой ситуации просто зашкаливала - настолько, что уже и никаких слов не находилось. А ещё его вид был просто ужасен. То-то настоящий Дженсен так отреагировал на него.

 _«Переживает_ , - промелькнула у Джареда в голове непонятно откуда взявшаяся мысль, и он не смог сдержать улыбки, хотя это и было, по сути, такой глупостью, что он сразу почувствовал себя девчонкой. _\- Конечно, переживает. Если ты завалишь работу, вполне может достаться вам обоим, идиот_ ». Ну вот, настроение вновь стало хуже некуда. Но больше он об этом решил не думать и, сняв с себя одежду,  встал под бодрящие прохладные струи душа.

После того как Джаред более-менее привел себя в порядок, он переговорил с Дином и попросил его не высовываться из трейлера и дождаться, пока он вернется. Дин тут же попросил дать ему хоть какой-нибудь доступ к интернету, дабы пошарить там на предмет информации о параллельных вселенных, реальностях и том, что вообще могло перенести его сюда. Джаред отдал ему свой ноут, а затем, накинув куртку, напялив солнцезащитные очки, чтобы хоть как-то скрыть признаки вчерашней  попойки, и попрощавшись с Дином до обеда, вышел из трейлера. Голова уже болела значительно меньше, но во рту до сих пор был неприятный кислый привкус. Как он сейчас будет что-либо озвучивать? Черт его знает...

Как только Джаред ушел, Дин сел за ноутбук и начал искать информацию, но, проторчав больше двух часов в интернете, так ни черта и не нашел, кроме парочки научных статей, ничего особого не значащих. Плюс ко всему, ему не удалось откопать никаких подтверждений того, что здесь вообще может водиться хоть какая-нибудь нечисть. Никого, абсолютно. Никакого набега демонов год назад, никаких признаков появления Желтоглазого ещё раньше. Тишь да гладь. Это только больше насторожило Дина. Как же он всё-таки очутился здесь? У них с Сэмом был только один шанс избежать этого – убив Лилит, но они не справились. Если только… Если только Сэм не придумал иной способ, чтобы Дин не попал в Ад. Но какой? Если бы он продал душу, Дин бы очнулся в своем мире. Что же тогда? Дин почесал голову, вздохнул и продолжил дальше искать. Может быть, он что-то упустил и не заметил...

Прошел уже третий час, Джаред пока так и не вернулся, а Дину безумно наскучило торчать в этом трейлере. Одно радовало – холодильник Джареда был набит всякой разной едой, и даже нашлась  упаковка пива, что очень помогло избавиться от последствий вчерашнего. Но Дину было безумно интересно посмотреть, что же происходит на площадке. Когда ещё удастся посмотреть, как тебя играют? Это было дико смешно и нелепо, но любопытно.

Открыв дверь трейлера, Дин огляделся вокруг. Никого не было и в помине, только где-то вдалеке раздался пищащий звук - Дин уже слышал его раньше и знал, что так оповещают о начале съемок. Накинув капюшон толстовки, он осторожно пошел вдоль трейлеров и различных, на данный момент не использовавшихся, декораций. В основном все были заняты на самой площадке, и никто не замечал странного парня, крадущего сторонкой.

Добредя до площадки, Дин спрятался за декорацией стены почти разобранного дома и посмотрел на место съемок. Вокруг находилась зеленая стенка, которую потом, на компьютере, переделают под определенный антураж и перед которой стоял Дженсен. С торчащими из тела поддельными крюками и в рваной, пропитанной кровью одежде. Гримерша пару раз прыснула на него красной жидкостью для эффекта и отошла в сторону, осматривая с ног до головы. Затем к спине Дженсена прицепили тросы и по команде подняли на них его вверх. Последний раз проверив, всё ли в порядке, помощники разошлись в стороны.

Дин заворожённо смотрел на то, как его двойник перевоплощается в него самого, принимая в себя весь страх, всё, что испытывал бы Дин, находясь в таком состоянии. Дин непроизвольно подавил ком в горле и продолжил смотреть.

По сигналу режиссера Дженсен сначала закрыл глаза и выдохнул, а как открыл их - начал кричать и звать на помощь. И настолько душераздирающе это выглядело, что сам Дин ощутил себя там. Было страшно, он понятия не имел, что ему делать; паника тут же дала о себе знать. Дин ведь понимал, что всё вполне могло закончиться так, не перенеси его что-то в этот мир. Он мог бы быть так же, с крюками, воткнутыми в изорванные плечи, «подвешен» в Аду за свое желание спасти брата...

Дженсен громко начал звать Сэма, и этот крик заставил сердце Дина биться ещё чаще. Что сейчас с его братом? Он вообще понял, что произошло, и если да, то ищет ли способ спасти Дина?.. 

_«Конечно же, ищет, не будь идиотом»_ , - вскинулся внутренний голос, но его всё ещё разрывало на части: одна дико хотела, чтобы Сэм спас его, а другая желала брату другой, нормальной жизни.

\- Подглядываешь сам за собой? – раздался голос у него прямо над ухом. Дин рефлекторно дернулся, но, завидев Джареда, чертыхнулся и с вызовом во взгляде посмотрел на него. - Ты сказал, что будешь ждать в трейлере, - уже улыбаясь,  продолжил он. Было видно, что ему полегчало. В руках у него красовалась кружка с надписью «Сверхъестественное», и пахло оттуда ароматным, явно свежесваренным кофе. То-то и видно, что он бодрячком.

\- Ты пропал на три с лишним часа, мне было скучно, - Дин пожал плечами. – Вот и решил прогуляться.

\- Я вижу, - Джаред хлопнул Дина по плечу. - Ладно, пошли обратно, пока тебя действительно никто не увидел, - Дин согласно кивнул и поплелся за Джаредом.

По дороге Джаред неожиданно заговорил о своей жизни, вспомнив один случай про то, как он, будучи подростком, ночью гулял с друзьями - и в итоге был арестован полицией, ведь уже вовсю действовал комендантский час. Рассказывал он это, так активно жестикулируя руками, что даже пролил немного кофе, и смеялся - а Дин смеялся в ответ.

\- Ну и к чему ты мне всё это рассказал? - Дин уже не мог прекратить улыбаться, смотря на Джареда, который просто излучал, кажется, позитив.

\- К тому, что вы, Дин Винчестер, херовый агент под прикрытием. А если бы подошел не я, а кто-нибудь другой? Тебя было до идиотизма легко заметить, - Джаред отпил из кружки кофе и усмехнулся.

\- Вот не надо! - возмутился Дин. - Не было меня видно!

\- Конечно-конечно, - Джаред поднял руки вверх в знак того, что сдается. – Да, очень трудно отличить от декораций здорового парня, который стоит за стенкой, где с площадки его пусть и не видно, зато с обратной стороны – очень даже. Хоть бы глянул назад, что ли. Серьезно, сам посмотри!

\- Черт, - согласился Дин, увидев, что и правда, будь это не Джаред, всё бы закончилось плачевно. Джаред на это только хмыкнул, соглашаясь.

Остальной путь он прошли, к удивлению Дина, молча, но не сказать, что кого-то из них смущала эта тишина. Она скорее была умиротворенной и приятной. Джаред, как оказалось – просто один сплошной комок энергии, который вот-вот взорвется, если у него о чём-то поинтересоваться или попросить что-то сделать, поэтому такой перерыв и тишина даже были к лучшему. Дину было тяжело привыкнуть к такой версии брата, но почему-то он не мог понять другого - почему Джаред начинал импонировать ему именно потому, что он так не похож на Сэма? Почему Дин улыбается, смотря на него?

Его задумчивость, видимо, отразилась на лице, потому что Джаред слегка похлопал его по плечу, спросив, в порядке ли он, - на что Дин машинально кивнул.

Закончив съемки Ада, Дженсен огляделся по сторонам и заметил Джареда, который шел в направлении своего трейлера с каким-то парнем в толстовке с накинутым на голову капюшоном, на вид очень миловидно беседуя. Он размахивал своими огромными ручищами и явно что-то объяснял своему собеседнику. С кем же это он мог быть? Что это за парень? Дженсен вряд ли видел его раньше, и ему было дико интересно узнать, кто же новый знакомый Джареда. Неужели это тот человек, с которым Джаред вчера пил у себя? Дженсен помнил, что тот, судя по шуму и разговорам, определенно был не один.

Но всё это меркло перед теми вопросами, которыми он озадачился вчера, сидя в кабинете перед Кимом. Он просто обязан был выяснить, почему все считают, будто он ударил Джареда и неподобающе вёл себя на площадке. Ведь он просто не мог накинуться на Джареда с кулаками. Не мог!

\- Дженсен, молодец! – одобрительно хлопнул его по плечу Ким, отгоняя все мысли прочь. – Джаред уже закончил с озвучкой, остался ты - и вы можете быть свободны. Через месяц мы вновь вернемся к съемкам. А то, не дай бог, попадем на очередную забастовку. Эрик уже пишет новый сценарий, так что отдохни за этот месяц как следует.

\- Спасибо, Ким, - больше Дженсен не стал ничего говорить, только пожал ему руку и улыбнулся на прощанье.

Сняв грим, Дженсен направился прямиком к Джареду. В ответ на приглушенный стук послышалось какое-то неразборчивое бормотание, но никто не спешил ему отпирать. Дженсен постучал вновь, и только потом дверь открыл явно нервничающий и чем-то озабоченный Джаред.

\- Проходи, – он махнул ему головой в знак приглашения.

Как только Дженсен поднялся в трейлер, он оглянулся по сторонам:

\- Мне показалось, что ты не один... 

Джаред невольно напрягся, но тут же взял себя в руки и абсолютно спокойно ответил:

\- Нет. Я один, с чего ты такое вообще взял? - он выдохнул. - Так. О чем ты там хотел поговорить? - лицо его было настолько непроницаемым, что Дженсен подумал, будто ему вполне могло показаться и Джаред, к примеру, просто говорил по телефону.

\- Ни с чего, забудь, - Дженсен слегка улыбнулся. - А поговорить о вчерашнем хотел…  - он заметил, как Джаред напрягся, не сдержав свою маску. – Почему они посчитали, что я  тебе врезал? Что вообще произошло, и почему  на меня так странно смотрят сегодня?  

\- Я не знаю, о чем они, Дженс, - каким бы актером Джаред ни был, скрыть своё волнение ему не удалось.

\- Почему-то я уверен, что ты знаешь. Просто не хочешь говорить мне.

-  Мы досняли сцену, и ты ушел спать в трейлер, - Джаред пожал плечами. - А уж что там было не так для остальных - я без понятия. Всё правда было нормально.

\- Погоди, ты же сам мне вчера сказал, что у тебя из-за меня шишка на голове, а Ким, между прочим, это подтвердил. Как это может быть нормальным? - вскипел Дженсен. Почему Джаред не может сказать ему всё как есть? - И как же те слова про образ Дина?

\- Просто сцена была очень серьезной. Я переживал, что тебе будет сложно выйти из роли потом. Да и до этого я видел, как ты переживаешь, играя... - Джаред тут же потупил взгляд. Только обидеть его не хватало. Дженсен же совсем не хотел этого.

\- Ладно, - смирился он, решая больше не обижать друга. – Прости меня, я просто в последнее время сам не свой.

\- Это точно, - подтвердил Джаред. - А вообще, иди сюда, - и не успел Дженсен опомниться, как Джаред уже крепко прижимал его к себе. Он как всегда был теплый, и так хотелось, чтобы он так и стоял, обнимая и грея Дженсена своим теплом.

Дженсен точно бы не смог сказать, сколько они простояли так, но, наконец, Джаред в последний раз чуть крепче сжал его и отпустил с уже довольной, счастливой улыбкой - и Дженсен не смог не улыбнуться в ответ.

\- Так, ладно, большой Джей, какие твои дальнейшие планы? У нас целый месяц. Чем будешь заниматься?

\- Пока останусь в Ванкувере, а там посмотрим, - Джаред пожал плечами. - А ты?

\- Навещу семью и вернусь, - Дженсен улыбнулся. - Предлагать выпить на прощание не буду.

Джаред в шутку скривился и улыбнулся.

\- Выпьем, когда вернешься. 

\- Звони мне, если что, - Дженсен пожал Джареду руку.

\- И ты, - Джаред напоследок чуть сильнее сжал его руку и отпустил.

Дженсен, развернувшись к Джареду спиной, махнул ему на прощание и ушел к себе собираться.

В конце концов, у него будет целый месяц, чтобы немного отвлечься. Немного забыть... Он очень хотел остаться с Джаредом в Ванкувере, но знал, что это станет большой проблемой для него, поэтому и решил посвятить время семье, навестить её. И как бы горько и плохо ему ни было в этот месяц, он просто обязан отвлечься от столь ненужных мыслей. 

От мыслей о Джареде, его руках, которые так приятно обнимают, и жутко горячем теле; о его улыбке - для Дженсена не было улыбки приятнее, ведь стоило Джареду улыбнуться - и Дженсен не мог не улыбнуться в ответ... И от глупой ревности ему тоже не помешало бы отдохнуть и отвлечься. Он ведь так и не спросил, что за парень был с Джаредом сегодня, хотя ему и дико хотелось узнать это.

Дженсен усмехнулся: скажи ему кто раньше, что он будет ревновать Джареда, он бы сначала рассмеялся, а потом с серьезным лицом оставил бы этому человеку фингал под глазом. Ведь как такое возможно? Он никогда не испытывал особой тяги к мужчинам, а тут этот великан, с которым он бок о бок провел уже несколько лет, заставил его чувствовать что-то необъяснимое - но при этом такое, чего хотелось всё больше и больше.

Да, по ходу дела, этот месяц он проведет совсем не так, как изначально планировал... Если только какое-нибудь чудо не поможет ему отвлечься.

**Глава 3**

После похорон Дина и ссоры с Бобби из-за того, что он не хотел сжигать тело брата, как это делали все охотники, Сэм заперся в мотеле и пил, чтобы хоть как-то забыться. Нет, сперва он пытался держаться, но, когда он понял, что и на вторые сутки перед глазами стоит картина мертвого Дина, Сэму очень захотелось забыться. Он даже не думал начинать пить с чего-то малого - сразу перешел к крепкому и пил прямо из бутылок, не разбавляя. Напившись, Сэм попытался вызвать демона перекрестка, но тот не хотел принимать его душу - только смеялся и скалил зубы. Правда, продолжалось это до тех пор, пока Сэм не вонзил в него нож со всей злобой, которую испытывал.

На звонки Бобби Сэм не отвечал: он всё ещё сильно злился на него, хотя и понимал, что это было глупо. Заклинание, которое они нашли буквально перед тем, как отправиться в путь за Лилит, гарантировало, что сможет перенести Дина в другое место, таким образом давая ему возможность избежать смерти от когтей Адских Псов. Но оно было слишком древним и написано на мертвом языке; Бобби изначально не был уверен, что сработает, а вот Сэм не мог признаться себе в том, что тешил слишком много надежд...

Теперь же он сидел в мотеле, не вылезая, разве что изредка выходя за едой и новой порцией алкоголя. Собраться никак не получалось. Всё, что он копил в себе целый год, все те чувства, те мысли, которые он четко осознал именно тогда, когда Дин сообщил ему о своей участи, Сэм хранил в себе и всё никак не решался о них рассказать брату - и, в конечном итоге, опоздал.

Он чувствовал себя настоящим придурком, а ещё фриком, который, кажется, совсем умом тронулся. То, что он испытывал к Дину, было настолько неправильным, что узнай об этом отец - он бы, не думая, пристрелил их обоих. Сэм, сколько себя помнил, всегда смотрел на Дина, как на героя, как на человека, который всегда сможет его защитить, не даст в обиду. Даже когда Сэм сбежал от него в Стэнфорд и обрёл мечту завести семью с Джессикой и стать нормальным человеком - даже тогда он не смог выкинуть из головы старшего брата.  Это не была юношеская влюбленность, которую перерастают, это определенно было что-то большее. Ведь у них не осталось никого, они всегда были вдвоем, сражались вдвоем - и жить тоже должны были оба...

Подойдя к зеркалу и взглянув на себя, Сэм испытал нечто, близкое к брезгливому ужасу. Он выглядел, как  бродяга: с отросшей щетиной, огромными синяками под глазами, словно зеленоватой на вид кожей, в помятой одежде, с грязными волосами и хорошо дополняющей образ бутылкой виски в руке.

 _«Это так ты решил почтить память Дина, Сэм?_ \- задал он вопрос сам себе. _\- Тебе сказали держаться, продолжать дело, а не быть размазней и пускать нюни. Куда делась твоя решительность в действиях? Соберись и возьмись за дело так, как бы за него взялся Сэм Винчестер. Перерой всё, что можешь, но найди способ вернуть Дина к жизни»_ , - в таком состоянии вполне логично было разговаривать с самим собой, но, тем не менее, Сэм понял, что пора всё это прекратить.

То, что он напивается в хлам и бездействует, Дину никак не поможет, поэтому надо составить четкий план действий. Во-первых, душ, а во-вторых, наконец, позвонить Бобби и договориться о встрече. 

Вот, это уже лучше. Осталось привести свой план в действие.

Чуть больше недели Дин жил с Джаредом и его собаками в доме в Ванкувере.

В тот день, когда закончились съемки, они дождались отъезда Дженсена и смогли уехать, никем не замеченные. Дин, к слову, тогда ничего не сказал Джареду по поводу того, что видел во время своего второго визита в шкаф. Он с интересом мог наблюдать весь разговор между Джаредом и этим самым Дженсеном. Дженсен действительно совсем не был похож на него. Разговаривая и допрашивая Джареда, он не был так эмоционален, как часто был сам Дин, - напротив, казался более холодным и каким-то слишком… рациональным, что ли. Дин часто замечал за собой, что он сначала действовал, а потом уже думал об этом, а Дженсену, похоже, надо было всё сделать с точностью до наоборот.

Но не по этому поводу он промолчал тогда. Стоило только увидеть те объятия, которые последовали в конце разговора... Дин даже под дулом пистолета не назвал бы их дружескими.  С Джаредом он всё понял ещё утром, а вот по поводу Дженсена убедился именно в тот момент. Дин порой сам таким взглядом смотрел на брата, выражая тем самым обеспокоенность и свою заботу, но здесь это не похоже было на заботу друзей друг о друге. У него, на самом деле, не хватало слов, чтобы выразить всё то, о чем он подумал в тот момент и как пожалел, что попал в измерение, где всё происходит так, наоборот, - но вслух сказать это никак не мог. Поэтому только покосился недоверчиво на Джареда, когда вылез из этого ужасного шкафа, но на вопрос «Что?» так и не ответил. Решил оставить этот разговор на потом.

И теперь Дина ждал целый месяц, а то и больше, жизни с Джаредом в одном доме. Идти ему всё равно было некуда. Естественно, он продолжал пытаться разобраться со всем свалившимся на них дерьмом, и Джаред, как мог, помогал ему - но пока всё было безрезультатно. Не было ни одной зацепки, ни единой мысли. Разве что, когда он подумывал вызвать хотя бы демона перекрестка, Джаред напомнил Дину, что в сериале они тысячу раз произносили те же заклинания, что и Винчестеры, но ни одно из них не работало, что заставило Дина задуматься о том, существует ли в этом мире вообще хоть какая-нибудь магия.

Но при всем при этом всё вышеперечисленное было ещё полбеды. Самым страшным было находиться так близко с Джаредом в одном доме.

Джаред с Дином, в определенном смысле, были схожи характерами и довольно легко уживались вместе, отлично справляясь со всей бытовухой. Что было дико для Дина, но совсем не удивляло Джареда. Разве что он успел пару раз подколоть Дина, что запишет его на камеру, чтобы показать, какая великолепная из Дина Винчестера может быть домохозяйка, - прежде чем Дин молча повалил его на лопатки, пристально посмотрел в его округленные глаза, хитро улыбнулся, а затем не спеша подошёл к холодильнику, достал оттуда бутылку пива и ушел себе смотреть телек - плазма у Джареда была отменная, ничего не скажешь. А Джаред продолжал ошалело валяться на полу, совсем не понимая, что это сейчас было.

Только вот за всеми их разговорами, распитием пива по вечерам и просмотром каких-нибудь ток-шоу всё это ощущалось чем-то слишком личным и даже не комфортным для них обоих. Обычно Джаред всегда так сидел с Дженсеном, когда он заглядывал к нему в гости. Дженсен был молчалив и сдержан - правда, до тех пор пока в ход не шла уже третья бутылка пива, или если они смотрели матч по футболу - вот тогда-то он давал себе возможность расслабиться. Дин же, наоборот, сидел с таким же порой молчаливым Сэмом. И это сходство сказывалось на них обоих. Вроде было и весело вместе, но всё-таки что-то было совсем не то...

К тому же, Джаред, похоже, прекрасно осознавал, что влюблен в коллегу по съемкам, ну, по крайней мере, Дин сделал именно такой вывод. А вот он сам продолжал бороться со своими чувствами к брату. Разумеется, считал их жутко неправильными - хотя и не мог отказать себе в том, чтобы посмотреть, каким стал его Сэмми. Он даже точно не вспомнил бы сейчас, когда фраза: «Оберегай Сэма и заботься о нём», - привела от заботы к тому, что Дин начал смотреть на Сэма как не просто на брата, а на вполне красивого парня…

Но если в своем мире он даже и думать боялся о своих чувствах к Сэму, не то что рассказать ему, то здесь с этим было чуть проще. Джаред вроде и не его брат. Ничего же не будет от того, что Дин лишний раз  посмотрит на него или, вот как сейчас, совсем случайно так заглянет, как тот занимается в своем спортивном зале? Учитывая, что сам он не особо любил все эти тренировки - да и не нуждался в них. Тут дело было со-о-овсем не в этом.

Дин сначала даже не понял, как оказался на пороге джаредова тренажерного зала. Но, больше не раздумывая, прислонился к косяку двери и просто стал наблюдать.

Джаред бежал по дорожке, в ушах у него были наушники, так что его он не замечал и вовсе. А Дин продолжал без зазрения совести пялиться на атлетически сложенное тело и то, как напрягаются мышцы на руках Джареда при беге, как пот медленно стекает у него по шее, залезая под майку, и это, пожалуй, уже было перебором... Он придает этому слишком большое значение - хотя, стоит только вспомнить, как Сэм иногда тренировался по утрам...

Дин тут же мотнул головой, прогоняя лишние мысли, иначе до хорошего это его точно не доведет. Он и так всю неделю ходил как на иголках.

А Джаред тем временем как раз закончил свою пробежку, снял наушники, остановил дорожку и, завидев Дина, небрежно улыбнулся - Дин выдавил ответную улыбку. Сквозь зубы, правда, сдерживаясь, чтобы себя не выдать, но улыбнулся.

\- Хэй! - поздоровался Джаред и взял в руки полотенце. - Ну что, есть какие новые зацепки?

\- Ну, пока ты тут прохлаждаешь свою задницу в персональном зале, нет, - Дин постарался отшутиться, но, похоже, Джаред заметил его нервозность и слегка удивленно поднял бровь. Дин тут же кашлянул, собрался и продолжил как ни в чем ни бывало: - Я же, блять, не могу выйти нормально на эту гребаную улицу, чтобы меня поклонницы Дженсена не заметили.

\- Неужели ты уже успел повстречаться с фанатками? - Джаред усмехнулся, попутно вытираясь полотенцем.

\- У нас закончилось пиво, и я решил пройтись за ним, но пара безумных девиц остановили меня и попросили дать автограф. - Если все фанаты такие безумные, то как тогда Джаред с Дженсеном вообще это терпят?! – Знаешь, я не то чтобы был против... но черт! Мне совсем не хочется, чтобы на меня так вешались, - Дин поежился, вспомнив, как эти девицы повисли на нем. Конечно, звезда - и без охраны, где такое видано? Тогда он неловко вывел ручкой им букву «J» с закорючкой на блокноте, имитируя такую вот подпись Дженсена, и постарался побыстрее свалить.

\- Я понимаю, - Джаред  улыбнулся. - Но я даже не знаю, с кем можно поговорить на эту тему. Ты же сам понимаешь, что в этом мире нет ничего сверхъестественного.

\- Знаю, знаю. Но что ещё можно поделать? – Дин прикусил губу, думая. И даже не заметил, как Джаред засмотрелся на это, но тут же быстро мотнул головой.

\- У тебя же была, кажется, мысль, что это какое-то заклинание? - Дин кивнул, и Джаред продолжил: – Так почему бы нам не найти книги на подходящую тему, должны же они быть?

\- Это идея, - Дин задумался. Всё-таки, пусть это и не Сэм – Джаред порой тоже мог подкинуть неплохую идею. – Только вот для этого нам надо где-то раздобыть информацию о том, чьё это заклинание и как его обратить вспять, учитывая то, что магии в вашем мире, похоже, ни хрена нет, - Дин недовольно скривился.

\- Это я понял. Но неужели с информацией будут проблемы? Мы вполне сможем с этим разобраться и что-нибудь нарыть, - ответил Джаред, не понимая, почему Дину не нравится его идея.

\- Это ещё какая проблема! – едва ли не вспылил Дин. - Чтобы найти информацию, интернета будет мало: мне надо будет пойти в институт, чтобы найти профессора, разбирающегося в этом, а потом отправиться в библиотеку! А как, ты думал, мы сможем понять, в чём дело?

\- И что? Подумаешь, большое дело, - до Джареда почему-то всё никак не доходило. 

\- Ты серьезно? «И что»?! Да там же столько девушек, а некоторые из них явно ваши фанатки. Я их боюсь уже.

Да, ему действительно не хотелось, чтобы на него, только увидев, сразу же накинулись и порвали на сувениры. Актер - это не такая уж и плохая профессия, но порой и она бывает не в радость.

Джаред на это не сдержался и громко рассмеялся. И, признаться, если бы Дин мог, он бы тут же покраснел за свои слова.

\- Чтобы Дин Винчестер чего-то боялся? Нет, правда? - Джаред согнулся пополам от хохота.

\- Не смешно, - процедил Дин. - Я ещё могу понять демонов, но люди – безумны, а ваши фанатки тем более. Я от этих еле сбежал, - смех смехом, но Дину весело совсем не было.

\- Ладно, прости, - Джаред постарался успокоиться. Хохотнув ещё пару раз, он вытер выступившие на глазах слезы, сосредоточился, словно погрузившись в роль думающего о чем-то Сэма, и продолжил: - Мы что-нибудь придумаем, я тебе обещаю. Дженс пока у семьи, и помощь Клифа ему не нужна, можем позвонить ему и попросить наведаться туда.

\- Что за Клиф? - заинтересовался Дин.

\- А, это тот парень, который тогда тебя от меня оттащил на площадке… Наш с Дженсом личный телохранитель, - Джаред тут же сник. Они предпочитали вообще о своем своеобразном знакомстве не вспоминать.

\- А, ну, раз так… - Дин тоже сам не знал, куда себя деть. Он уже извинился перед Джаредом, но ему всё равно было неловко.

\- Да, - после маленькой паузы сказал Джаред. – Тогда позвоним ему завтра, сейчас всё равно уже поздно.

Дин на это согласно кивнул.

\- Окей. Тогда я пока пойду приму душ, а ты выпусти собак погулять, время как раз подходящее.

\- Ладно, - на автомате произнес Дин. Когда Джаред говорил про душ, Дин снова засмотрелся на него. Он понимал, как это странно выглядело со стороны, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.

Джаред же, заметив его взгляд, усмехнулся, скрестил руки на груди и продолжил стоять на месте. То ли решил испытать Дина, то ли сам не был против его взгляда - Дин так и не понял, но, всё же не удержавшись, облизнул нижнюю губу, рассматривая тело Джареда. Но когда он, наконец, поднял голову и взглянул в его глаза, увидев в них ответный интерес, то тут же неловко отвернулся. Это уже было слишком.

Джаред опустил глаза, нервно кашлянул, легко провел рукой по волосам, как бы приглаживая их, и, не сказав ни слова, пошел прочь. Честно сказать, Дин был уже готов на то, чтобы пойти за ним, но вовремя себя остановил, вспомнив о Сэме. Как ни странно, мысли о брате помогали  себя одернуть. Им и так теперь будет неловко, зачем делать только хуже?

И, чтобы больше не думать об этом, Дин пошел за собаками.

Собаки Джареда, по его словам, Дина восприняли совсем не так, как Дженсена. Дженсена они любили, а Дина почему-то остерегались и старались к нему лишний раз не подходить. Ему, на самом деле, так было даже лучше: он никогда особо не любил собак, так же как и кошек, впрочем, учитывая его аллергию. Тем не менее, как только он их позвал, они тут же откликнулись и, виляя хвостами, побежали в открытую Дином дверь на улицу.

Дин вышел за ними и присел на порожек. На улице было прохладно, но он как-то не особо обратил на это внимание.

Неужели он застрял тут навечно? Ведь не может быть такого, что здесь будут существовать он и Дженсен. Дин бы мог сказать, что это нарушит мировой баланс, или как его там назвать. В детстве он любил смотреть фантастические мультики и фильмы, но не верил во все это - а сейчас уже готов был чуть ли не полностью со всем согласиться.

Собаки играли, носились по газону, и Дин улыбнулся. Сэм любил собак и даже в детстве мечтал завести одну, но отец не дал. Им бы негде было её содержать, ведь они вечно колесили из штата в штат с выматывающей периодичностью. Дин даже вспомнил, как успокаивал тогда плачущего Сэма, который очень хотел щенка. Да... Такая жизнь, как здесь, ему бы понравилась. Тут бы у него было целых две собаки, свой уютный домик - да и всё, чего бы он мог пожелать. Но только Дин почему-то думал, что тогда бы в жизни Сэма не могло быть его самого. Дин бы точно не смог осесть где-то и начать нормальное существование, не это в него заложил отец с самого детства. Ведь однажды став охотником, ты уже не сможешь остановиться...

Из печальных раздумий Дина вовремя вытянул Джаред, осторожно положивший ему руку на плечо.

\- Эй, пошли в дом. Собаки уже точно нагулялись, а ты так можешь замерзнуть, тут не очень-то тепло, - Джаред добродушно улыбнулся. - Сэди, Херли, а ну живо домой! – Собаки, вдоволь набегавшиеся по лужайке, услышав голос хозяина, вмиг подбежали к нему. - Пошли уже, Дин, правда. Я заказал пиццу, обещали скоро доставить. Выбирал по своему вкусу, так что придется есть то, что привезут, - он неловко пожал плечами.

\- Да нет проблем, - Дин улыбнулся Джареду. - У нас ещё осталось, что выпить? А то ведь за пивом я так сходить и не смог.

\- Вроде осталось, но надо посмотреть… Я точно не помню.

\- Ладно, тогда согласен, пошли, - Дин встал и прошел за Джаредом в дом.

Прошло уже столько дней, а Дин всё ещё считал происходящее ненормальным и в своем понятии диким. Очень непривычно было вести беседы с Джаредом, не планируя никакой охоты, спасения мира от вселенского зла в виде демонов, которые в последний год чересчур разбушевались, – даже без обыкновенной чистки оружия или починки Импалы. Ничем таким Дин, по сути, и близко не занимался - только и делал, что шерстил интернет и расслаблялся. Этот мир казался ему в определенном смысле идеальным, только ведь он был не его; у него совсем другая судьба.

\- Так, посмотрим... - Джаред открыл полку с алкоголем. - О! Есть виски, отлично! - Джаред достал бутылку со стаканами. – Ты, кстати, не думал о том, чтобы посмотреть на себя на экране?

\- Да как-то и в голову не приходило… - Дин почесал затылок. Да, он немного узнал из интернета об обоих Джеях, но после того, как увидел Дженсена, играющего его самого в Аду, смотреть больше особо и не хотелось. Уже тогда было страшно представить, что _это_ могло бы быть с ним сейчас.

\- Неужели ты не думал о том, чтобы поглядеть, каким тебя тут изображают? Попади я в такую ситуацию - сгорел бы от любопытства, – Джаред даже головой покивал в знак того, что так бы и сделал. Дин сразу задумался: а почему бы, собственно, и не посмотреть? – Ну же, давай, - продолжил его уговаривать Джаред. - Всё равно заняться нечем. Я завтра с утра позвоню Клифу, как и обещал, а пока стоит расслабиться.

\- Легко тебе говорить. Расслабиться...

\- Да перестань, - Джаред махнул рукой. - Эта ситуация тоже сбила меня с ног, но что мы можем сейчас поделать, а? Отвлекись хоть ненадолго.

Дин недовольно хмыкнул, но согласился - Джаред, поставив бутылку со стаканами на столик, достал диск со «Сверхъестественным» и вставил его в проигрыватель.

Собаки попили после прогулки и улеглись на полу рядом. За окном уже сгустилась ночь. Как только Джаред вставил диск, как раз привезли пиццу, так что теперь они могли спокойно устроиться перед телевизором и начать свой просмотр.

Дин сначала заворожено уставился на экран, смотря на то, что там происходило - на маму и отца, на их дом, юного Сэма, - и не мог поверить, что в этой вселенной это - всего лишь сериал. Они столько пережили за прошедшие годы, столько вынесли, а тут это просто какая-то мелодрама о двух братьях.

Дин едва слышно выдохнул. Джаред, завидев то, как Дин расстроился, легко похлопал его по плечу, как бы намекая, что он рядом и всё понимает. И Дин не мог не признать, что такая - пусть и совсем простая - поддержка была приятной для него.

\- Как же странно, - не сдержавшись, вслух сказал он.

\- Что тебе кажется странным? – Джаред поставил серию на паузу.

\- Да всё это, даже ты. Ты ведь не Сэм, не мой брат, которого я знаю с пеленок. Ты другой.

\- Ну, я, может, и не знаю так тебя, учитывая, что тут ты просто герой сериала, но Дженсен - тоже не ты. Просто не бери в голову.

\- Кстати, - алкоголь как раз ударил в голову, да и разговор хотелось перевести в иное русло, так что Дин посчитал этот момент самым лучшим, чтобы спросить Джареда о том, что мучило его любопытство вот уже сколько дней. Джаред тоже быстро надирается, между прочим, так что, возможно, это будет ему на руку. - Давно ты по нему сохнешь?

\- Что? Я?.. Я не сохну! - он тут же поднял руки, словно сдаваясь. - Я что, на девчонку похож? – первой реакцией Джареда, предсказуемо, было отрицание.

\- Ага, на большую, под два метра, девчонку, - рассмеялся Дин, а Джаред тут же насупился. - Слушай, я уже больше недели живу с тобой в одном доме, что-то да понял, а касаемо Дженсена догнал уже в первый день, - Дин улыбнулся и налил себе ещё виски.

\- Да кто бы говорил! – тут же вспылил Джаред. Да, похоже, и на него виски как раз подействовал вовремя, как Дин и рассчитывал. - Кто-то вообще в брата влюблен! Я просто играю Сэма, но даже так видно, что между вами искрит! - лучшая тактика, как говорится - это нападение.

\- А вот и нет, - спокойно ответил Дин, хотя не мог не признать, что это было не так уж и легко. - Может, это ты со своей гомосятиной так думаешь.

Ему всё ещё хотелось поддеть Джареда. Зачем - непонятно. Может, за тем, что Сэм тоже порой так реагировал на его подколки, даже выражение лица у них сейчас было одинаковое: губы сжаты в тонкую линию, брови нахмурены, и сам Джаред словно огнем пышет. Это, с одной стороны, было весело, а вот с другой - Дин всё же осознавал, что сильно перегибает палку, так грубо высказываясь.

\- Я не гей! - Джаред поставил стакан на стол и скрестил демонстративно руки.

\- Да неужели?! - Дин тоже отставил свой виски и всем телом повернулся к Джареду.

\- Да... – тот тут же замялся и опустил взгляд в пол. - До Дженсена меня совсем не интересовали другие мужчины, - он сразу погрустнел ещё больше, но явно не смог оставить это просто так и тут же выпалил: - А что касается тебя - я всегда был убежден, что Дин Винчестер хоть немного, но би. Так что не ври!

\- А ты проверь, раз так, - честное слово, вырвалось это у Дина будто само собой, а притормаживать после уже было как-то стыдно. - Думаешь, что би, - так попробуй меня за... - и не успел он договорить, как Джаред быстро взял его за подбородок и уже пусть не так уверенно, но чмокнул в губы.

Это было слишком неожиданно - настолько, что Дин даже слегка отрезвел, только продлилось это недолго. Что-то словно щелкнуло в мозгу, и Дин сам обхватил Джареда рукой за шею и сильнее впился в его губы. Джаред тут же открыл рот, впуская его внутрь. Дин примерно таким и представлял себе поцелуй с Сэмом: не слишком влажный, но мягкий и очень приятный, пусть и со вкусом виски и пиццы, но именной такой, как надо. Их языки переплетались, борясь за лидерство, ни один из них упорно не хотел уступать другому. Но именно в тот момент, когда Дин завалил Джареда на диван, собираясь спуститься поцелуями к шее, раздался телефонный звонок - и всё словно прояснилось.

Они отпрянули одновременно, с недоумением смотря друг на друга. Джареду первому хватило сил опустить взгляд и дотянуться до рядом лежащего мобильника. На экране отразилась фотография Дженсена.

_«Как будто знал, черт, когда надо позвонить!»_

И, не поднимая взгляда на Дина, Джаред кашлянул, вздохнул пару раз, взял себя в руки и ответил на звонок.

Дин не захотел даже слышать этот разговор, поэтому поднялся с дивана и тут же скрылся за дверью «своей» комнаты, не забыв  захватить початую бутылку, чтобы одному догнаться и забыть то, что только что было. Пусть это и оказалось приятно - но было конкретным перебором, слишком много всего произошло за этот день. Так что надраться до беспамятства показалось лучшим решением.

Дженсен никак не мог найти себе места. Да, он дико рад был навестить семью, но при этом не мог перестать скучать по Джареду. Последние, кажется, полгода он только и делал, что думал о нем, но тогда он хотя бы был рядом, не то что сейчас. И все их шутки, приколы, ужимки - всё приобрело новое для Дженсена значение. Но если он скажет Джареду о том, что чувствует, то вполне может разрушить их дружбу. Джаред бы не понял его, да и как _вообще_ такое можно понять?! А как сказать?

_«Приятель, я тут понял, что, кажись, втюхался в тебя, ну, может, это, попробуем, а?»_

Дженсен тут же встряхнул головой. Ничего более тупого он ещё точно не думал. Он ведь прошел путь от обычных заинтересованных взглядов к тому, что у него на Джареда начало вставать. Он бы и не поверил, что всё это действительно зайдет дальше пары оценивающих взглядов и вздохов в сторону друга, пока в один момент, справляясь с напряжением, не выдохнул имя Джареда, кончая... И это было просто пределом.

А сейчас это странное и неподвластное ему усиливалось в разы, ведь он больше недели был без Джареда, и для него это оказалось большим сроком. Они буквально круглые сутки находились рядом во время съемок, и поэтому прошедшая неделя была такой тяжелой. Вообще-то, надо было отвыкать, а не скучать. А Дженсен занимался полностью противоположным делом.

Тем более, ещё не забытая Джаредом Сэнди тоже должна была давать о себе знать. Дженсен помнил, как его друг глаз оторвать от этой девушки не мог, как, словно собачка, за ней бегал - а потом резко раз, и всё оборвалось, будто отрезало. Он и сейчас помнил, как тогда переживал за Джареда, как помогал ему прийти в себя. Тот ведь и дом в Ванкувере приобрел, мечтая там жить с ней и своими собаками, и свадьбу уже распланировал, кольцо подарил... 

Дженсен тогда совсем не понял, как такое произошло, что Джаред и Сэнди расстались. Это было в середине сезона, и в итоге пару дней съемок пришлось перенести, сославшись на то, что Джаред заболел. Дженсен даже перебрался тогда на несколько дней к нему в дом, чтобы не оставлять друга одного. Вот именно в тот момент и начали зарождаться его чувства, как бы он ни пытался избавиться от них.

А сейчас, со слегка охрипшим голосом  - он всё же умудрился заболеть, -  Дженсен сидел, уставившись на экран телефона, и пытался заставить себя нажать на вызов, чтобы уже, наконец, успокоить свои нервы. Сколько он так просидел - неизвестно, но в конце концов смог пересилить себя. Ему так хотелось хотя бы  поговорить с Джаредом, узнать, как он там, как поживают его собаки, да и вообще узнать хоть что-нибудь – лишь бы только услышать его голос. Это в какой-то мере было «сопливо», но он уже устал сопротивляться и сдерживаться. А может, всему виной была простуда – ну да, с симптомами внезапной сентиментальности. 

Не прошло и десяти гудков – да, Дженсен считал, - как на том конце послышалось тихое «Алло?» 

\- Эй, Джей, привет. Как поживаешь? - Дженсен не узнал свой собственный наиграно-жизнерадостный голос.  

_«Ну что я за идиот?!»_ \- он уже пожалел, что решился на этот звонок.

\- Привет, Дженс... - Джаред кашлянул. - Я неплохо, а ты как? Неужели заболел? – голос его был явно уставший.  

\- Да, есть немного, - он попытался рассмеяться. – Я, в общем, что звоню... Хотел узнать: как прошла первая неделя отдыха?

Джаред в это время замолчал, и Дженсен уже было подумал, что связь оборвалась, когда друг выдохнул и ответил:

\- Да, вроде, нормально. Как всегда валял дурака, ты же знаешь. У меня есть приставка, пиво, вот недавно доставили пиццу... Всё хорошо.

А вот Дженсену что-то так совсем не показалось - но беспокоить больше Джареда не хотелось.

\- Ну... Вот и отлично, рад, что у тебя всё в порядке, - он слабо улыбнулся.

\- Послушай, у тебя точно там всё хорошо? - Джаред явно почувствовал, что что-то не так. Его никогда не обманешь в этом плане, даже по телефону, Дженсен это прекрасно знал – и все равно надо было сделать так, чтобы Джаред поверил, что всё действительно хорошо. Ни к чему выдавать свои настоящие чувства.

\- Да, не беспокойся, всё отлично. 

\- Ладно... Но, если что, ты знаешь, что всегда можешь рассказать мне, да? - голос Джареда был спокойный и такой приятный, что Дженсен чуть не пропустил мимо ушей смысл того, что Джаред на самом деле сказал.

\- Да нет, не беспокойся, всё правда в порядке, - он даже рассмеялся для видимости.

\- Ну... - Джаред немного помолчал. - Будем думать, что я тебе поверил, - он тоже тихо посмеялся в ответ, и тут же напряжение немного спало. Только вот дальше этот разговор продолжать всё же не стоило, он и так чуть не выпалил, как скучает, как...

\- Эм, ладно, мне уже пора, созвонимся ещё, пока, Джей, - быстро протараторил Дженсен и отключился, даже не услышав ответное «Пока».

Нажав «отбой», он тут же кинул телефон на кровать. Боже, ему что, шестнадцать, чтобы так себя вести? Неизвестно, что теперь подумает Джаред, даже стыдно... Надо точно занять себя чем-нибудь, иначе он так и будет набирать Джареду по всяким пустякам. О чем Дженсен думал, когда звонил ему? Он же теперь будет беспокоиться, думать, что что-то случилось, а Дженсен не сможет сказать, что.

Он потер лицо руками.

\- Я безнадежен, - сказал вслух Дженсен потолку. - Просто безнадежен...

По-хорошему, надо взять себя в руки и действительно отвлечься. Можно сходить в какой-нибудь бар выпить - и даже, наверное, стоит позвать Джоша. Поговорить, как брат с братом. Может, это ему поможет? Дженсен пока точно не знал, но попробовать определенно стоило.

Разговор с Дженсеном вышел очень странный – отчасти потому, что Джаред даже не понял, о чем этот разговор был, но подумать об этом он ещё успеет чуть позже.  
Пока он разговаривал, Дин ушел, и выводов в голову приходило только два: либо Дин обиделся - только на что, Джаред не знает, - либо им сейчас предстоит очень серьезный разговор.

Алкоголь немного выветрился, так что думать было легче, но губы всё так же горели после их поцелуя. И, по правде сказать, вместо предстоящего возможного разговора Джаред предпочел бы продолжить то, что началось до звонка Дженсена. Хотя поговорить было всё равно надо, учитывая, что во время этого самого поцелуя Джаред сначала думал о Дине, а потом его сознание вмиг охватила картина того, как он целует Дженсена, его Дженсена, который так же с удовольствием отвечает ему...

Дойдя до комнаты Дина, Джаред несколько раз постучал в дверь. На его стук никто не откликнулся - тогда он попробовал повернуть ручку. Дверь не оказалась заперта, как отчего-то ему подумалось вначале, и тогда, пару раз вдохнув и выдохнув, он вошел.

Дин сидел за ноутбуком Джареда и со стаканом в руке, – неудивительно, что бутылку он забрал с собой, – но на то, что к нему в комнату вошли, даже не обратил внимания. Джаред подошел к кровати и потупил взгляд. Он не знал, что сказать, что сделать; чувствовал себя, словно провинившийся ребенок, которого вот-вот должна отругать мама. Только вместо мамы здесь был злой Дин. Постояв так ещё пару минут и не дождавшись никакой реакции, Джаред уже было решился заговорить, как Дин его опередил:

\- Так и будешь мне глаза мозолить? Что, сказать нечего? – он не говорил – почти рычал. Только такого раздраженного Дина Винчестера Джареду и не хватало для полного счастья, ведь он совсем не знал, как его успокоить.

\- Дин... - он хотел хоть как-то оправдаться, извиниться, но и тут ему не дали договорить.

\- Что «Дин»? Ты хоть понимаешь, как это неправильно? Ты хоть понимаешь, что мы сделали? - Дин  поставил стакан и пристально взглянул на Джареда.

\- Да что неправильного? Я же не твой брат, что в этом такого? 

\- Но выглядишь-то как он! Черт! - Дин схватился за голову. - Так не должно было случиться.

\- Что в этом такого? - повторил Джаред свой вопрос. Его нервы были на пределе, и он окончательно вскипел. - Подумаешь, поцеловались. Нам что, по двенадцать, чтобы так на это реагировать?!

Дин на это только ещё более обреченно вздохнул, так же держась за голову.

\- Ты хоть понимаешь, что, целуя тебя, я думал о Сэме? Я думал, что целую собственного брата, мать твою!

\- Дин, спокойно, если тебе будет легче... я тоже думал не о тебе, а о Дженсене, - Джаред присел к Дину на кровать. - Почему ты никак не можешь принять то, что любишь его не как брата?

- Этого нельзя делать... Вот ты бы смирился? - Дин поднял голову на Джареда, и Джаред не поверил бы, если бы не увидел сам, как на глаза у Дина навернулись слезы.

\- Дин... - он положил ему руку на спину, стараясь поддержать и успокоить одновременно. - Я бы не сказал, что смог бы так влюбиться в брата, но... - Джаред постарался улыбнуться. - Я бы смог смириться со временем с этим. А учитывая, что, кроме него, у тебя не так много близких людей, для меня это вполне объяснимо.

Дин слушал его, смотря перед собой невидящим взглядом.

\- Может быть, не сразу, но я бы смог. Потому что я бы любил его и хотел бы быть с ним.

\- Ты прям совсем как девчонка, верующая в любовь с первого взгляда и прочую хренотень, - отшутился Дин, но ему явно полегчало. 

\- Ну, а то, что произошло между нами... - Джаред немного помедлил, чтобы собраться с мыслями. - Мы ведь оба не можем быть с теми, с кем хотим, - хотя бы потому, что знаем, что не получим отдачи. Видимо, это и повлияло на то, что произошло. И не кори себя - я первый начал. - Джаред похлопал Дина по спине.

\- Прости, я не должен был срываться на тебе, - Дин вновь опустил глаза. - Просто мне надо над этим подумать, столько всего произошло, а я совсем не знаю, что делать, ещё и это...

\- Я понимаю. И не стоит извиняться. Тебе действительно стоит подумать, а я не буду мешать, – Джаред немного сжал плечо Дина, улыбнулся и, не сказав больше ни слова, вышел и прикрыл за собой дверь.

Ему на самом деле хотелось бы остаться, чтобы поддержать Дина ещё хоть немного, но он совсем не знал его, чтобы что-то сказать. Он, как актер, мог угадать повадки персонажа, посмотрев на то, как играл Дженсен, но не мог узнать, что именно творилось на данный момент в душе самого Дина и каково это – любить родного брата. И всё же он не врал ему, говоря о том, что смог бы  принять подобное,  каким бы аморальным это ему ни казалось..

Джаред сложил остатки пиццы на тарелку, вытащил диск с DVD и решил выйти на крыльцо. Собаки тут же побежали за ним. Пока Херли веселился во дворе, Сэди легла рядом с ним, положив голову ему на колени.

\- Эх, девочка, - Джаред потрепал собаку по голове, на что та довольно заскулила. – У тебя сумасшедший хозяин. Додумался влюбиться в друга, повидать самого Дина Винчестера - да и ещё и поцеловать его. Я просто придурок, – Джаред рассмеялся. В голове вертелась куча разных и совсем глупых мыслей.

Поцелуй с Дином ему понравился, но Дин прав - это неправильно, хотя бы по отношению к Дженсену. А с другой стороны, тот ведь равнодушен к Джареду как к мужчине, он для него только друг. Хотя, можно сказать, звонок Дженсена Джареда сильно удивил. Он, конечно, безумно скучал, но сам бы не смог позвонить ему - ну, по крайней мере, не сейчас. Возможно, через неделю, ведь они всё равно договорились созваниваться. Просто этот звонок словно был особенный, что ли... И тогда получается, что он что-то да значит?

Джаред тут же встряхнул головой. Да нет, это его воображение, которому слишком хочется выдать желаемое за действительное. Дженсен, как друг, просто позвонил ему узнать, как дела, - не больше. От этого Джареду на душе стало только тоскливее, и Сэди, тут же почувствовав это, легко лизнула его руку.

\- Да, я знаю, что вы всегда со мной, Сэди, и не бросите, - Джаред погладил собаку по холке. Вот, кто уж точно всегда будет с ним и не даст заскучать.

Дул слабый ветерок, и мерцали звезды. Можно было сказать, что это был идеальный вечер – разве что за исключением того, что он, в итоге, был так некстати испорчен.

Посидев ещё немного на крыльце, Джаред загнал собак внутрь и решил пойти спать. Дина ему тревожить сейчас не стоило, а делать, по сути, больше было и нечего. Так что, напоследок посмотрев на дверь в комнату Дина, Джаред вздохнул и поднялся по лестнице к себе. Ему самому предстояло всё хорошенько обдумать, и как раз для этого у него была впереди целая ночь.

**Глава 4**

Сэм сидел на кухне у Бобби и пил с ним пиво.

\- Так ты думаешь, что Дин всё ещё может быть жив? – недоверчиво спросил Сэм. Неужели он всё же сможет вернуть брата?

\- Точно не могу сказать, - Бобби сделал глоток пива, - но вполне возможно. У меня не было времени достаточно изучить язык, но, пока ты пил, - он укоризненно, по-отцовски взглянул на Сэма, - я смог кое-что перевести и понял, что могло случиться так, что заклинание не только перенесло Дина в другое место, но и отправило его совсем в иную реальность.

\- В смысле? – не понял Сэм. - В иную реальность? Серьезно? – вопросы так и сыпались из Сэма. Всё это казалось таким странным и нереальным, что он совсем растерялся. - Тогда получается, что его можно вернуть. Но как? Это как было у нас с Трикстером? Когда мы попали во временную петлю? 

\- Этого я пока не выяснил, - Бобби повертел в руках бутылку. - Мне требуется ещё время, чтобы перевести записи подробнее.

- Ну, замечательно! – на эмоциях выплюнул Сэм. – И сколько нам ждать, пока пройдет твоё так называемое время и ты всё переведешь?! 

\- Сэм, не кипятись. Я понимаю, что это тяжело, но ты должен остыть. Иначе мы никак не поможем Дину.

Бобби тоже тяжело переживал случившееся, но подходил к вопросу значительно рациональнее и с выработанным за долгие годы спокойствием. Только Сэм этого совсем не понимал, продолжая злиться.

\- Сэм, послушай… - вновь попытался заговорить Бобби, но Сэм резко перебил его:

\- Что «послушай», Бобби?  - Сэм потер лицо руками, от безысходности хотелось выть. Только появилась возможность спасти Дина, но как это сделать - они без понятия. Ну просто, блять, замечательно! - Лучше скажи мне, что я должен делать? - уже спокойнее спросил он.

\- Хорошо, - сдался Бобби, не пытаясь больше успокаивать Сэма. – Тебе надо будет прокатиться до Миссури, там живет один знакомый мне профессор - Фред Элдерс, он хоть и старый хрен, но, возможно, сможет помочь нам. Просто скажи, что ты от меня, он поймет, - Сэм в один момент допил то, что осталось в бутылке, и молча кивнул в ответ.

Он понял, что ему надо было сделать, поэтому не собирался развивать разговор дальше, эмоции и так были на пределе. Поставив бутылку на стол, Сэм махнул Бобби рукой и ушел спать, оставляя старика со своими размышлениями наедине.  
Сэм сильно испугал его своим поведением, он прекрасно это осознавал, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. В голове только и были, что мысли о Дине. Завтра на рассвете  он отправится в Миссури, ведь если есть шанс, что Дин жив, Сэм в лепешку расшибется, но сделает всё, чтобы спасти брата. Иначе и быть не может.

Прошло  три неполных дня после поцелуя Дина и Джареда. Три молчаливых и просто невыносимых для Джареда дня. Каждый из них занимался своими делами, но, так как жили они под одной крышей, избегать друг друга было тяжеловато: они постоянно сталкивались, неловко отводя взгляды. Так что в доме Джареда продолжалось соревнование «кто кого перемолчит», и вряд ли в ближайшие дни оно планировало завершиться.

Джаред, как ему и полагалось, продолжал заниматься обычными делами и отдыхать, а Дин копался в книгах. Пусть они и не разговаривали, но Джаред, как обещал, позвонил Клифу и уговорил того оказать ему маленькое одолжение за неплохую плату. Естественно, уже потом, когда книги были переданы лично Джареду в руки, тот умолчал, для чего ему понадобилось всё это, - а Клиф особо расспрашивать и не стал, распрощался с ним и уехал. Телохранителям тоже порой необходим отдых.

Джаред неловко постучал в дверь комнаты Дина и, не дождавшись ответа, предупредил, что пойдет гулять с собаками. На улице как раз вечерело, и в парке, по идее, должно было быть безлюдно, так что можно было спокойно пройтись. Несмотря на то что Джареду очень хотелось сейчас шума, а не этой давящей тишины, присутствовавшей в его доме эти дни, он подумал, что всё лучше, чем и дальше продолжать сидеть в четырех стенах.

И он совсем не ожидал, что дверь откроется и  перед ним будет стоять понуривший голову Дин.

\- Можно с тобой? – неуверенно спросил он.

\- Конечно, – с улыбкой ответил Джаред. – Пошли! - ему было в радость наконец нормально провести время с Дином – и теперь, похоже, у него появился шанс это сделать.

Погода была теплая, в парке, как Джаред и думал, не было практически никого, только парочка прохожих попалась им на пути. И так было приятно, что Дин пошел с ним гулять, – видно же, что захотел помириться, пусть они взаправду и не ругались. Вопреки ожиданиям, они шли молча, а Джаред всё никак не решался заговорить первым.

\- Знаешь... - через пару минут решил начать разговор Дин. - Ты хороший парень, Джаред, не надо было на тебя орать. 

\- Ничего, всё нормально, я понимаю, - Джаред постарался как можно беспечнее улыбнуться ему. Сейчас он на Дина не был зол ни капли.

И от пары незначительных слов на душе у обоих стало немного легче: молчание последних нескольких дней достаточно сильно давило на них, и подобное начало разговора помогало понемногу разряжать обстановку, в то время как они нуждались в этом очень, очень сильно. 

\- Так что, нашел что-нибудь в тех книгах? 

Собаки, завидев что-то, резко дернулись вперед, и Джаред поспешил за ними. Дину пришлось его догонять. Он неуверенно положил руку на один из поводков - Джаред со слегка смешанной, но благодарной улыбкой отдал его. Теперь им было значительно проще идти, так как Херли остался у Джареда, а Дину досталась Сэди.

\- Да, - как только они разобрались с этой проблемой, ответил Джареду Дин. - Это точно не божественные или хрен знает ещё какие силы перенесли меня сюда. По-любому это было какое-то сильное заклинание, да и только. 

\- Заклинание, значит... - Джаред задумался. - А как же нам тогда тебя вернуть обратно?

\- Этого я уже не знаю,  - Дин усмехнулся. -  Ведь максимум, на что могли рассчитывать Сэм и Бобби, так это на то, чтобы отправить меня в какое-нибудь другое место, подальше от Лилит и псов, а пока я от них скрывался, они бы могли попробовать убить эту суку. Но когда у нас всё шло четко по плану, да?.. - он с грустью посмотрел на Джареда. - Так что я подозреваю, что вот они - итоги их стараний: я в другой реальности, с тобой, - Дин с демонстративной ухмылкой показал руками на себя. 

\- Ты, похоже, сильно зол на них, - предположил Джаред.

\- Нет, - честно ответил Дин. - Я не злюсь, я их понимаю. Они хотели спасти меня.

\- Но ведь тогда точно должен быть способ вернуть тебя домой.

\- Возможно, но мне требуется время, чтобы хоть как-то разобраться в тех записях. Увы, рядом нет Сэма, который бы быстрее меня сообразил, что надо делать.

Джареда отчего-то задели эти слова, он даже сильнее сжал поводок.

\- Но у тебя здесь есть я! - возмутился он. - И я помогу тебе, обещаю.

\- Спасибо, Джаред, - Дин улыбнулся, явно скрывая то, как погано было у него на душе. Джаред понимал это, и самому ему не становилось радостнее от того, как всё произошло. Зато одно можно было понять точно: братья-Винчестеры на всё готовы друг ради друга, даже на такое безумство.

Пройдясь ещё немного по парку, они сели на лавку возле пруда, где Джаред всегда отпускал собак побегать самостоятельно, и посмотрели вдаль. Было так тихо и спокойно, не было слышно гула машин - только легкий шелест деревьев от слабого ветра. Джареду нравилось вот так порой сидеть здесь, наслаждаясь природой вокруг. Приходя сюда, он на время забывал о том, что так сильно тревожило его. Просто расслаблялся и отдыхал.  
Но сейчас он не мог этого сделать - взглянув на Дина, Джаред увидел, как тот совершенно пустым взглядом смотрит на свои руки, лежащие на коленях.

\- Дин, не переживай так. Я уверен, что всё наладится, мы найдем выход.

Столько всего свалилось Дину на голову, что у Джареда даже не находилось слов, чтобы сказать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы взбодрить его.

\- Да, я тоже на это надеюсь, - Дин неловко улыбнулся уголками губ. - Но не поверишь, думаю сейчас совсем не об этом.

\- Тогда о чём? - Джаред подсел ближе к Дину и наклонил голову набок, стараясь поймать его взгляд. Дин поднял на него взгляд - и Джаред застыл. В глазах Дина смешалось столько чувств: боль, грусть, печаль, даже отчаяние, - но при этом осталась... капелька доброты, кажется, и чего-то, похожего на нежность. Странно. До того странно, что Джаред никак не мог перестать смотреть в них.

\- По правде говоря, у меня из головы всё никак не выходит наш поцелуй… - Дин замялся, явно смущаясь. Скажи кто Джареду раньше, что Дин Винчестер будет так стеснителен, - он бы в эту лабуду не поверил, ни за что.

\- И-и-и? - протянул Джаред, наклоняясь еще ниже.

\- Он мне понравился. Я наконец-то понял, что между тобой и Сэмом значительная разница. 

От этих слов Джареду вдруг стало трудно дышать, он почувствовал, как по шее сползла капелька пота, неприятно скатившись под толстовку.

Дин теперь смотрел на него открыто – так открыто, что Джареду даже пришлось немного отстраниться, но все равно это было слишком близко. И почему-то всё казалось таким... неловким. Джаред тут же вспыхнул. Да, очень неловким. Но... в то же время было даже как-то… приятно?..

Он не смог долго смотреть в глаза Дину и первым опустил взгляд, но Дин легко коснулся его подбородка, заставив вновь посмотреть ему в глаза.

\- Что ты чувствуешь, Джаред? – взгляд его горел интересом, причем не обычным, а именно тем,  когда четко хотят дать понять человеку, что заинтересованы в нем.

\- Ты мне нравишься, -  ответил Джаред, засмотревшись в зеленые глаза. Он не врал. Дин нравился ему, но не как Дженсен, а как-то по-своему. 

Дин улыбнулся и утянул Джареда в поцелуй. Нежный, приятный и мягкий, с легким привкусом мятной жвачки и совсем слабым - алкоголя. Джаред без сомнений ответил ему, плавясь от столь приятных ощущений.

\- Не боишься, что нас увидят? – сквозь поцелуй спросил он. 

\- Пофиг, - так же не отрываясь, выдохнул ему в губы Дин. - Пусть смотрят и завидуют, - Джаред не смог даже рассмеяться, вновь увлекшись губами Дина.

Разговор с Джошем определенно помог Дженсену. Его брат всегда принимал выбор Дженсена, каким бы он ни был, и сейчас, услышав о его такой странной влюбленности, только хмыкнул, сказав, что заподозрил между ним и Джаредом что-то такое ещё тогда, когда Дженсен впервые познакомил свою семью с ним.

\- И ты не считаешь это ненормальным? – Дженсен действительно не ожидал настолько спокойной реакции.

\- Ну, а что я должен сказать? – усмехнулся Джош. - Когда ты стал актером, я же тебе ничего не сказал, хотя, как и отец, надеялся, что ты выберешь более достойную профессию. Мы волновались за тебя тогда. Но ты доказал, что твой выбор не менее достойный, - он взял Дженсена за плечо и взглянул ему прямо в глаза. - Ты хороший актер, и выбрал ты себе хорошего человека.

Слова Джоша настолько удивили его, что с мыслями теперь собраться было ещё сложнее. Дженсен бы никогда не подумал, что старший брат был против его карьеры, но сейчас это было уже в прошлом. Вот уж чего он бы точно не предположил, так этого того, что Джош так легко и спокойно примет его выбор, да ещё и, получается, поддержит. Он также посоветовал Дженсену подумать, могут ли его чувства быть взаимными: по его словам, Джаред смотрел на Дженсена,  как на кого-то очень родного. Слишком родного. 

Но Дженсен так и продолжал сомневаться. У них осталось буквально две недели отпуска, а то и меньше. Недавно звонил Ким, сказал, что есть вероятность, что съемки начнутся на пару дней раньше, чем планировалось. Так что оставалось пережить последние дни разлуки и наконец решиться  проверить, насколько был прав в своих словах Джош.  Пусть это будет одной из самых трудных вещей, которые приходилось делать в жизни Дженсену, но он всё выяснит, чего бы ему это не стоило.

Сколько они просидели на берегу, Дин не засекал. Но, как только на улице начало темнеть, а собаки, вдоволь нагулявшись, присели рядом и начали жалобно скулить, просясь домой, он поднялся, прицепил карабин с поводком Сэди и выжидающе уставился на Джареда, который, совсем ничего не осознавая, так же надел поводок на Херли, встал, неловко улыбнулся Дину и поплелся за ним в сторону дома.

\- Мы ещё продолжим, - подмигнул Джареду Дин. И да, судя по не сползающей улыбке Джареда, статус виртуозного соблазнителя по жизни Дин только что для него подтвердил.

Как только Дин и Джаред зашли в дом, сняли поводки с собак и те убежали к мискам с  водой, Дин резко прижал Джареда к стене.

\- Что ты...

\- Замолчи, - перебил его Дин, прислонив ладонь ко рту. -  Ты хочешь продолжить сейчас? - Джаред без лишних сомнений кивнул головой. 

Мокрый нос Сэди ткнулся в руку, обнюхал стоящего у стены хозяина. Дин с Джаредом, не сговариваясь, отлипли друг от друга, позаботились о собаках, смыли с рук уличную грязь и поднялись наверх. 

Войдя в спальню, Дин резко схватил Джареда за толстовку, притянул к себе и вновь впился в его губы. Поцелуй получился напористый, жесткий и очень горячий. Из-за нехватки воздуха им всё же пришлось оторваться друг от друга, но ненадолго - Дин с силой толкнул Джареда на кровать и навалился сверху. Он ещё сомневался, что делает всё правильно, но ответное желание в глазах Джареда подбадривало его.  

Дин забрался руками под толстовку, смял майку. Джаред часто задышал, задергался, помогая снять с себя одежду. Он был огромным и ловким, как его Сэм.  
Но сейчас Дин осознавал, что собирается заняться сексом именно с Джаредом.  
Он оставил засос на его шее, который точно не пройдет несколько дней - Джареда, похоже, это совсем не волновало: он довольно стонал и шарил руками по спине Дина, цепляя за воротник, безмолвно прося раздеться.

Дин спустился поцелуями по его груди, лаская соски, погладил по твердому животу. Джеред подкидывал бедра, задевая вздыбленным под спортивными штанами членом. Постанывания его участились, понизившись на октаву, и в бессвязное бормотание явно впуталось имя Дина.

Дин потянул штаны вместе с бельем вниз и на минуту замер, наслаждаясь открывшимся ему видом. 

\- Дин, - позвал Джаред - тот тут же поднял на него взгляд. В глазах Джареда было смятение, а розовые щеки выдавали с головой его смущение. Ну как, как этот верзила мог выглядеть в такой момент настолько мило? - Ты точно уверен, что хочешь сделать это именно со мной?  

\- Хочу, - твердо ответил Дин. Похоже, Джаред всё ещё сомневался в его намерениях. И, чтобы доказать свою уверенность в том, что он собрался сделать, Дин подтянулся вверх, целуя Джареда. Улыбнувшись, он вновь переключился на тело Джареда, поцеловав внутреннюю сторону его бедра.

Собственный член уже давно больно упирался в ширинку, но Джаред, истекающий смазкой, привлекал больше внимания. Дин решился и осторожно взял в руку его член - Джаред на это только что-то невнятно всхлипнул. Дин наклонился и легко провел языком по головке. Для начала это было непривычно, странно, но он не почувствовал никакого отвращения - только слегка солоноватый привкус. Он собрался, приоткрыл губы и вобрал член Джареда в рот, и Джаред тут же вцепился в простыни, тяжело дыша, тем самым давая Дину понять, что тот всё делает правильно.  
Как только рот начало сводить после долгих движений, он выпустил член, рвано дыша и давая себе время на передышку. Джаред попытался вернуть его, надавив на затылок, но Дин убрал его руку и насадился вновь сам, проезжаясь плотно сжатыми губами по стволу.

И только Джаред вновь переключился на чувство удовольствия, выгибающее его над постелью, как Дин осторожно опустил руку вниз, дотрагиваясь до сжатого отверстия. Джаред сразу напрягся, но Дин легко погладил его свободной рукой по животу, вжимая в кровать. Оторвавшись наконец от вылизывания джаредова члена, Дин приподнялся и втянул его в поцелуй. Тот с готовностью приоткрыл рот и без возражений попробовал самого себя на вкус.

Разорвав поцелуй, Дин заставил Джареда вобрать сразу два пальца в рот, проходясь подушечками по горячему языку так, что теперь уже он сам не сдержал стона. Терпеть дальше было совсем невозможно. Дин быстро стянул с себя мешающуюся одежду – Джаред даже и не попытался помочь ему. Судя по всему, распалённый Джаред - это Джаред, почти ни черта не соображающий.

\- У тебя есть... - начал Дин, целуя его за ухом.

\- Что? - шепотом поинтересовался Джаред, даже не открыв глаз. Возбуждение охватило его с головой, и он с трудом понимал, о чем идет речь.

\- Смазка у тебя есть?  

\- А... Да, сейчас, - Джаред, словно загипнотизированный, дотянулся до тумбочки - тюбик смазки и презервативы оказались в руках у Дина почти мгновенно. Отлично, так дело пойдет значительно легче.

Выдавив побольше прозрачного геля себе на руку, Дин посмотрела на Джареда, который тут же быстро кивнул. Раздвинув его ноги шире, Дин пристроился между ними и осторожно вновь коснулся сфинктера.

\- Расслабься, - попросил он зажавшегося и напрягшегося от прикосновения Джареда, легко проведя рукой по его бедру. Джаред тяжело выдохнул, но сделал так, как попросил Дин.

Смазав отверстие, Дин попробовал толкнуться пальцем дальше -  Джаред принял его со слабым шипением. Тогда Дин вновь накрыл его член губами, отвлекая и медленно растрахивая пальцами. 

Вскоре, когда в Джареда спокойно входило три пальца и он в безумии хватался за простыни,  когда Дин доставал до простаты, у самого Дина начали заходить шарики за ролики. Он отодвинулся от Джареда, нашел на кровати  приготовленный презерватив.  Надел его и, вылив немного смазки на член,  вернулся к Джареду.

\- Давай, - прошептал Джаред. Он уже был вполне готов принять в себя Дина. - Ну же...

Осторожно приподняв  его за ягодицы и раздвинув их, Дин как можно более плавно начал входить. И черт, как же это было...  
Оба тут же выдохнули. Эйфория от происходящего отражалась в расширенных от удовольствия зрачках и дыхании, ставшим диким, рваным. Войдя до конца и затронув такую приятную точку внутри, Дин увидел, как Джареда вновь выгнуло на постели. Пот лился с него ручьем, и безумно хотелось начать двигаться, но он старался сдерживаться: не хотел сделать Джареду больно.

Дав ему немного времени, чтобы привыкнуть, и услышав стон с просьбой: «Ещё», - Дин наконец начал двигаться. Сначала плавно, не спеша, стремясь прочувствовать новые для себя ощущения, но затем - всё увеличивая темп, толкаясь резче и глубже, так, что кровать под ними начала скрипеть. Джаред просунул между ними руку и начал дрочить себе, стараясь подстроиться под ритм Дина.

\- Дин, я сейчас... - и не успел Джаред договорить, как их обоих затрясло в оргазме. 

_«Боже! Кто бы подумал, что это может быть так хорошо?»_

\- Фух, - выдохнул Дин, стянул презерватив и лег на вторую часть кровати, положив руку под голову. Он посмотрел на затраханного Джареда и улыбнулся. 

Определенно, это было нечто. Секс с девушками был хорош, очень даже, но Джаред... Джаред был такой горячий, такой отзывчивый - и уж наличие у него члена точно не было проблемой. Дин не жалел.

Джаред же тем временем задремал; Дин обтер его салфеткой из стоявшей рядом коробки и, не заморачиваясь душем, накрыл Джареда и себя покрывалом. Он решил тоже немного поспать, хотя и волновался, что будет после всего этого завтра. Но пока впереди была вся ночь: можно было не только неплохо выспаться, но и продолжить  начатое... Поэтому, обняв подушку, Дин закрыл глаза и тут же уснул определенно самым  спокойным за последнее время сном.

**Глава 5**

Семь часов Сэм провел в дороге, лишь бы быстрее добраться до Миссури, останавливаясь, только чтобы заправиться и купить кофе. Он выжимал из машины все соки, не думая ни о скорости, с которой несся по шоссе, ни о том, что за такую шальную езду могут остановить копы. Выехал он рано утром, не попрощавшись с Бобби, но оставив ему на столе предупреждающую записку.

Наконец добравшись до Миссури и остановившись в ближайшем мотеле, он сел на кровать и с тяжелым вздохом потер лицо руками. Столько часов езды сыграли свою роль: глаза с непривычки и от напряжения болели. Как Дин мог быть за рулем постоянно? И как же непривычно было брать одноместную комнату после долгой жизни с Дином… Даже в детстве мотельные номера не казались ему настолько холодными, мрачными и пустыми. Сэм никогда не любил их, но Дин всегда был рядом - теперь же от номера, в котором он остановился, веяло чуть ли не сам _о_ й смертью. Но всё это меркло перед тем фактом, что Сэм был уже практически на финишной прямой, осталось только встретиться с профессором и узнать, сможет ли тот помочь им. Только перед этим стоило поспать хотя бы пару часов: не являться же в институт в таком жутком, помятом виде.   
И, как только Сэм положил голову на подушку, сон сам одолел его, утаскивая в своё жуткое, но за столько дней уже привычное, царство кошмаров.

Позволив себе поспать не дольше трех часов, Сэм встал по будильнику, умылся, принял душ, взял книги, которые они с Бобби пытались перевести, и направился прямиком в Миссурийский университет, надеясь, что занятия у профессора закончились и он еще у себя. Кабинет ему вежливо подсказала мимо проходящая студентка, не забыв при этом кокетливо стрельнуть глазками. Только вот Сэма это никак не заинтересовало – ему было по барабану всё, что не касалось Дина.

Осторожно постучав в дверь, Сэм приоткрыл её и зашел внутрь. За столом сидел мужчина, полностью уткнувшийся взглядом в какие-то бумаги и при этом не забывавший что-то активно записывать.

\- Здравствуйте. Вы профессор Фред Элдерс? 

Мужчина поднял на Сэма голову и улыбнулся:

\- Да, молодой человек, это я. Что вы хотели? 

Профессору на вид было  хорошо за шестьдесят: морщинистая кожа, большие, круглые очки, лежащие на столе рядом, отлично дополняющие типичный для многих профессоров образ, и начинающие седеть волосы - этакого цвета «соли с перцем».

\- Я Сэм Винчестер, - представился Сэм и протянул ладонь для рукопожатия, - меня прислал к вам Бобби Сингер, сказал, что вы сможете помочь.

\- Бобби? Этот старый пройдоха? -  Элдерс рассмеялся. - Что ж, Сэм. Раз вас прислал Бобби, то да, помогу чем смогу. В чем заключается проблема?

\- Бобби сказал, что вы разбираетесь в истории готов и могли бы подробнее рассказать мне об их языке, - Сэм протянул профессору книгу с закладкой на странице с заклинанием.  Элдерс пересел за другой стол, рукой показав Сэму на стоящий напротив стул, и надел очки.

\- Да, конечно, я достаточно неплохо знаю их историю. В принципе, думаю, вам и так известно, что их язык давно мертв, а те отголоски, которые от него остались, давно преобразованы в другие языки. Так какой именно период их жизни вас интересует? – он повертел в руках книгу, рассматривая обложку.

\- Если честно, я даже не знаю, - Сэм понурил голову. - Нам необходимо было перевести эти надписи, - он открыл страницу с заклинанием. – Может, вы сможете что-то сказать на этот счет?

\- Хм… - профессор почесал голову, думая. - Это больше смахивает на символы вестготов. А если пробовать перевести текст, секундочку… 

Сэм послушно молчал ту минуту, что профессор вглядывался в книгу.

\- Кажется, это какое-то заклинание.

\- Да, это оно, - Сэм кивнул утвердительно. - Скажите, а вы сможете перевести полностью, что там написано?

\- Давайте посмотрим, - профессор призадумался. - Здесь вполне легко можно определить ингредиенты, необходимые для заклинания. Понадобится кровь, какая-то вещь человека - не пойму только, какая, - и часть земли...

\- Часть земли? - удивился Сэм. Разве они использовали её? Бобби ничего не говорил ему об этом … Черт, и почему он сам не помнит такую важную вещь?!

\- Видите этот символ? – Элдерс ткнул пальцем в изогнутый дугой рисунок. - Это означает «земля», а рядом указано слово «перемещение». И… подождите минутку, откуда у вас это заклинание? - профессор поверх очков пристально посмотрел на Сэма. 

\- Ну, если вы знакомы с Бобби, то должны знать, что в этом плане для него нет ничего невозможного, - Сэм натянуто улыбнулся.

\- Да, соглашусь. После знакомства с Бобби я поверил, что многое есть в этом мире. Но неужели вы хотите испробовать это заклятие?

- Мы уже, - грустно ответил Сэм, не обращая внимания на неприкрытый шок на лице профессора. - Именно поэтому я и здесь. Скажите, а существует ли обратное этому заклинание?

\- Конечно же, - воодушевленно произнес Элдерс. - Нет ничего, чему бы не было обратного эффекта! Только мне нужен хотя бы день на перевод. Раньше никак не получится, - профессор осторожно закрыл книгу, сложив поверх неё руки.

\- Вы действительно сможете это сделать?

Сэм не мог поверить в свою удачу.

\- Да, Сэм, смогу. Я не зря занимался этим столько лет, да и не помочь Бобби Сингеру я просто не вправе.

\- Спасибо, профессор. А если не секрет, откуда вы вообще знаете Бобби? – Это было очень бестактно, спрашивать так напрямую. Но любопытство - откуда у Бобби знакомые из такого серьезного университета, да ещё и владеющие мертвыми языками? - пересилило всё остальное.

- Много лет тому назад он спас мою жизнь, и я теперь в долгу перед ним. Если бы не он, я бы скончался от насланной порчи, а мои кости пошли бы на украшения для Еналдуши.

\- Для кого, простите? 

\- Еналдуши - одна из разновидностей оборотней. Умеет превращаться в койота, а также является сильным шаманом. Не увидел бы в жизни - сам бы не поверил.  
Я тогда был в Неваде на конференции, а это существо тоже как-то занесло туда, вот я и попался...

\- Ясно, - протянул Сэм. – Что ж, значит, мне стоит заглянуть к вам завтра, профессор?

\- Можно просто Фред, без официоза, вы ведь не мой студент. Да, заходите примерно в такое же время, думаю, я что-то смогу перевести.

Распрощавшись с профессором и позвонив Бобби, Сэм помотался по городу, перекусил и всё оставшееся время просидел в номере мотеля, тоже пытаясь нарыть более подробную информацию о вестготах, чтобы узнать, кто это вообще были такие и что они из себя представляли. За этим занятием он и не заметил, как отрубился.

Утро наступило внезапно; лучи солнца отражались от крышки ноутбука, легко касаясь лица Сэма, - это его и разбудило. Потерев щеку, которой он приложился к клавиатуре, Сэм зевнул и взглянул на часы. Они показывали час дня. Неужели он столько проспал? Быстро собравшись, Сэм направился прямиком в институт и до назначенного времени бродил по территории университета, осматривая местность. Когда занятия закончились, он сразу же направился к профессору в кабинет. 

Действительно, Фред рассказал ему о том, что, используя те же ингредиенты, произнеся заклинание на том же месте, где оно было прочитано впервые, и сделав это в полнолуние, можно обратить его вспять. Услышав это, Сэм тут же усыпал профессора благодарностями и, как можно быстрее забрав свои вещи из мотеля, рванул к Бобби. Шансы были малы, но теперь хотя бы стало понятно, что нужно сделать.   
Прошел всего лишь месяц, но даже он был невыносим. Дина Сэму не хватало больше обычного. Не хватало его музыки, странных порой привычек, смеха, шуток, этих вечных отвратительно пахнуших гамбургеров и прочего фастфуда; не хватало его запаха, взгляда, улыбки... Подумав об этом, Сэм тут же смешался. Сможет ли он сказать брату о своих чувствах? Решится ли? Сэм не знал ответов на эти вопросы.

Но это не было самым главным. Главным было то, что теперь всё, что ему осталось сделать, - это дождаться полнолуния и произнести обратные слова. Одежду, кровь и всё остальное достать было легко: Сэм так и не смог выбросить вещи Дина. Но похоронил его, переодев; он не имел права предать тело Дина земле в тех разорванных лохмотьях, что остались от его одежды.

И, если всё действительно получится, его брат вновь будет с ним.

Утро началось с того, что Джареду стало невыносимо жарко, а на грудь непривычно давила чья-то рука. Ещё не соображая, что происходит, он открыл глаза и непонимающе взглянул на рядом лежащего человека, отвернувшегося от него и уткнувшегося лицом в подушку. Мало того, что Дин придавил его своей рукой, так ещё и храпел знатно.

\- Эй, - потеребил его Джаред, - вставай.

\- Отвали, Сэм, - буркнул зло в ответ Дин. 

Попробовав растолкать его ещё раз, Джаред услышал такие ругательства, которых прежде в жизни не встречал. Ну и ладно, не хочет вставать - не надо. Джаред почесал голову, зевнул и, спихнув руку Дина, решил всё же подняться.

И только он встал на ноги, как поясницу вмиг закололо, прожгло острой болью - Джареда согнуло пополам. Задница болела не меньше.  
В голове со сна немного прояснилось, и он вспомнил, что они вчера вытворяли с Дином. Дин уже в первый раз «укатал» его довольно сильно, а когда решил повторить, так и вовсе довел до безумия. Вообще, он даже не понял, как Дин уломал его быть снизу, - с Дженсеном он себе такого не представлял, если быть честным, - но нельзя сказать, что ему это не понравилось. В конечном итоге всё равно оба остались довольны.

Дойдя до ванной комнаты, Джаред посмотрел на себя в зеркало и ужаснулся. Как будто не трахался всю ночь, а беспросветно бухал, ей-богу. Губы до сих пор были припухшими после укусов и долгих поцелуев, на шее - как минимум засоса три, задница с поясницей, естественно, будто отваливались, а на кровати тем временем спокойно похрапывал его ночной мучитель...

Чтобы и дальше не продолжать злиться – ведь ощущения определенно были не из разряда приятных, - Джаред подошел к душевой кабине, включил воду и встал под прохладный водопад. Сознание окончательно прояснилось, но тело продолжало ломать от боли. Он даже прижался лбом к плитке в душе, оперевшись на неё руками, чтобы хоть как-то устоять на до сих пор дрожащих ногах. Не так он себе представлял утро после, если уж быть откровенно честным, одной из самых классных ночей в его жизни. Совсем не так.

\- Так вот для чего ты меня будил? - Джаред повернул голову - около открытой дверцы в душ стоял голый и вовсю улыбающийся Дин.

\- Или заходи, или проваливай, хватит мне тут воду на пол лить.

А что, он ожидал, что Джаред будет запредельно счастлив? Ну да, он счастлив. Разве что он не думал, что так расслабится и окажется снизу.

\- Что ты как ноющая девчонка? Я думал, всё вчера было хорошо, - Дин закрыл кабинку с этой стороны и прижался вплотную к спине Джареда. Объятие было приятное, но всё же легче от него не становилось.

\- У меня всё болит!

\- Пройдет. Ты же мужик, в конце-то концов, - Дин начал гладить руками Джареду живот, проходясь ладонями по рельефным мышцам. Тут же внизу начало разливаться тепло, и Джаред сам не заметил, как выпустил изо рта слабый стон.

\- Дин, перестань, - попросил он. Ему хотелось продолжить, но в то же время он был выжат как лимон. 

\- А твоё тело так не думает, - Дин прижался губами к плечу Джареда, спуская одну из рук ближе к паху.

\- Я больше не вынесу... - Джаред не смог сдержать стона, когда Дин легко притронулся к его привставшему члену.

\- И не надо, я всё сделаю сам, -  Дин крепче обхватил его член и начал водить по нему, ощутимо прижимаясь к ягодицам своим стояком.

Вода продолжала литься, постепенно становясь холоднее, но их это не останавливало. Тела были настолько разгорячены происходящим, что вода только добавляла контраста и ничуть не уменьшала пыл. 

Дин слегка прикусил кожу над его лопаткой, когда толкался сзади, не пытаясь проникнуть внутрь. Он придерживал Джареда за бедро, задавая общий, сводящий с ума ритм.

\- Дин, я больше не… - Джаред просто не смог сдержаться; ещё буквально несколько движений - и он с громким стоном кончил, еле удерживаясь на ногах. 

Дин развернул его к себе лицом и утянул в вялый, неспешный поцелуй, при этом не забывая гладить по спине и ягодицам.

\- А как же... - начал было Джаред, опомнившись, но Дин его перебил:

\- Не думай об этом, я уже тоже, - легкая щетина Дина покалывала кожу, а его дыхание у шеи заставляло Джареда покрываться мурашками.

Наспех домывшись и вручив Дину по его же просьбе одноразовую бритву, Джаред зашел в спальню, оделся и спустился вниз. Собаки, уже вовсю виляя хвостами от счастья, поджидали его у мисок. Покормив их, он открыл дверь на задний двор, давая возможность вдоволь нагуляться, а сам принялся готовить завтрак, хотя есть особо и не хотелось.

\- Ну, что у нас тут? - Дин, переодевшийся и с полотенцем на шее, встал позади готовящего Джареда,  заглядывая через плечо.

Джареду до сих пор не верилось, что они с Дином сделали это, и он был, вроде как, счастлив с ним... только почему до сих пор в глубине души было так неспокойно?

\- Ничего особенного. Омлет, тосты и кофе.

\- Ого, редко когда кто готовил мне завтрак после бурной ночи, спасибо, Джей.

И это «Джей» будто резануло по нервам,  напомнив о Дженсене.

\- Не за что.

Дин легко улыбнулся и сел за стол.

А Джаред тем временем, понурив голову и выключив плиту, выложил всё на тарелку и поставил её на стол, к кружкам кофе. Себе он ничего класть не стал, отдав весь омлет Дину. Тот с удивлением посмотрел на него.

\- Эй, что с тобой? Давай не кисни, сегодня же такой классный день!

Неужели он так и не понял? Джаред не ожидал такой беспечности от Дина. Даже если он ему и нравился - это не отменяло факта существования в его сердце Дженсена, который осел там настолько прочно и крепко, что легко забыть о нем никак не получалось. Может быть, Дин чувствует то же самое, только в плане Сэма? Джаред мог только предположить, что Дин волнуется, но, следуя привычной модели поведения, не выказывает эмоций.

Вздохнув, Джаред уткнулся взглядом в свой кофе. Ну вот, для полного комплекта осталось только заныть, как девчонке, - ну просто здорово.

\- Ты меня вымотал, у меня нет сил, - без эмоций, с задержкой, ответил он Дину.

\- Разве это плохо? - Дин рассмеялся, но, не увидев никакой реакции от Джареда, обеспокоенно взглянул на него. - Джаред, серьезно, что с тобой?

\- Ничего, всё нормально. Просто... - он неловко взглянул на Дина. Наверное, всё же стоит сознаться, Дин ведь должен понять его. - Просто не думал, что сделаю это с кем-то, кроме Дженсена.

\- Ну, я тоже не планировал, но ведь мы оба захотели, ты же был не против. И только не говори, что теперь мы начнем жалеть об этом.

\- Нет, нет, - Джаред помотал головой. - Я просто слегка растерялся. Бывает, - он не хотел портить настроение еще и Дину. - Ну, и какие у нас планы? Чем займемся? 

\- Для начала надо бы вновь сесть за книги и попробовать перевести ту хрень, которая там написана, - с набитым ртом ответил Дин. - Я ни хера не знаю об этих племенах, использовавших магию перемещения, поэтому завтракай – и приступим к поиску хоть какой-нибудь инфы об этом.

\- Ладно, - спокойно ответил Джаред, допивая кофе. Но тут голодный желудок дал о себе знать, громко заурчав. И Дин с улыбкой протянул Джареду свои тосты.

За изучением книг и пролетел их день. Найти толком ничего не удалось, поэтому, уставшие, они принялись смотреть телевизор, захватив при этом по паре бутылок пива и заказав на ужин китайской еды. По телевизору показывали какой-то ужастик, так что просмотр осуществлялся под громкий смех Джареда и комментарии Дина, который был готов буквально о каждой твари вставить  своё замечание. Их веселое времяпрепровождение некстати нарушил телефонный звонок; Джаред вытер с глаз слезы от смеха, улыбнулся Дину и пошел к телефону.

И тут, совсем не вовремя, пришла мысль о звонящем.

Дженсен? С прошлого раза они так и не говорили друг с другом. Джаред всё ещё никак не решался, а Дженсен просто не звонил. Наверное, он хорошо отдыхает с семьей сейчас...

Джаред подошел к столику, где лежал телефон, и удивленно уставился на экран. Ким? Что-то случилось, раз он решил позвонить ему?

\- Алло?

\- Джаред, здравствуй. Я тебя не отвлекаю? - голос у Кима был весьма спокойный.

\- Нет, Ким. Что-то случилось? – Джаред растерянно почесал голову.

\- Я просто хотел предупредить, что съемки мы начнем чуть раньше, чем планировали. У тебя же нет никаких планов, не так ли?

\- Э… - задумался Джаред. Если только не считать того, что у него живет Дин Винчестер, которого надо как можно скорее вернуть домой. - Нет, я ничего не планировал. И я свободен.

\- Вот и здорово, значит, на следующей неделе мы уже начинаем. Сценарий я тебе вышлю завтра по почте. Ты пока что ознакомься с ним. С Дженсеном я тоже уже переговорил, он сказал, что прилетит пораньше, чтобы мы смогли обговорить с ним пару деталей. Если у тебя будут какие-то вопросы – обращайся.

\- Что ж, ясно, - спокойно ответил Джаред, хотя в душе был немного раздражен: почему Дженсен не позвонил ему? Не сказал, что прилетит раньше? - Спасибо, Ким, до встречи. 

\- До встречи, Джаред, - Ким не обратил внимания на расстроенные нотки в его голосе. Что ж, может, оно и к лучшему. 

Положив телефон на место, Джаред со стоном провел руками по волосам и, пару раз вдохнув и выдохнув, чтобы не выдавать своё состояние, вернулся к Дину на диван. Теперь он был обеспокоен ещё больше обычного. Дженсен не сказал ему, что прилетит, ладно. Но почему?

\- Кто звонил? – Дин с любопытством посмотрел на Джареда, выводя его из задумчивого состояния.

\- Ким, наш режиссер. Съемки начнутся раньше времени.

\- Раньше времени? Это плохо, ведь я не знаю, успеем ли мы нарыть хоть что-нибудь за оставшееся время, - Дин нервно облизал нижнюю губу.

\- Ага, - уставившись на бутылку, отстраненно ответил Джаред.

\- Приятель, ты сегодня сам не свой, давай колись, что случилось? Не из-за съемок же ты такой опечаленный? Или же захотелось отдохнуть побольше, а? – Дин слегка толкнул его в плечо, но Джаред не среагировал.

\- Ничего. Всё нормально, - он не знал, как заговорить об этом с Дином. Утром он уже прокололся в плане секса, а дальше этот разговор развивать не хотелось.

\- Если ты не скажешь, я  вытащу из тебя правду силой, - пригрозил Дин.

\- Ладно,  - сдался Джаред. - Я понял. В общем, если съемки назначены раньше, то уже скоро сюда прилетит Дженсен. Ты же понимаешь, к чему я веду? – дважды объяснять Дину не пришлось - тот сразу же кивнул.

\- Ага, всё ясно. Но серьезно, сколько ты ещё будешь держать это в себе?  

\- Не знаю. Да и не уверен, что это вообще хоть на долю может быть взаимно, – Джаред обреченно посмотрел на Дина.

\- Никогда не думал, что буду говорить о любви между двумя мужиками, - Дин выдохнул и отпил немного пива. - В общем, Джей, поверь мне: я видел, как он смотрел на тебя. Ты нравишься ему, это точно. На друзей так не пялятся.

\- Даже если и так, то как я могу сказать ему всё это, а?  Да он мне морду первым делом набьет.

\- Да брось, просто возьми и скажи всё как есть, хватит бояться. В конце концов, ты никогда не узнаешь, что он чувствует, если не спросишь, - Дин ободряюще потрепал Джареда по плечу.

\- А как же ты?

\- А что я?

\- Ну, мы же... – Джаред никак не мог подобрать слов. Дин громко рассмеялся.

\- Джаред, вот тут вы точно с Сэмом похожи. Тот так же сидит и сомневается, когда всё уже случилось. В конце концов, если я вернусь к себе и всё встанет на свои места, тебе никто не помешает закадрить этого красавчика.

\- Дин!

\- Да ладо тебе, что такого? И вообще, время уже позднее, а я умудохался с этими книгами так, что уже просто хочу лечь спать. Ты как?

\- Я, пожалуй, ещё немного посижу и пойду, - Джаред отпил пива.

\- Ладно, Если что, я у себя.

\- Хорошо, - Джаред кивнул Дину и, как только тот ушел, вновь погрузился в свои мысли. 

Как же всё запуталось. Сказать он Дженсену ничего не может, но и молчать - выше его сил. И вообще, так продолжать уже просто нельзя. Голова от этих мыслей нещадно заболела, захотелось что-нибудь разбить или закричать, чтобы хоть немного избавиться от этой боли, выплеснув её наружу. С Дином всё оказалось значительно проще, но вот будет ли так с Дженсеном? Сможет ли он принять Джареда с его глупыми чувствами, или на этом можно прощаться не только с лучшим другом, но и работой? Ведь играть с Дженсеном на одной площадке и знать, что тот его ненавидит, Джаред не сможет.

Посидев так ещё немного, невидящим взглядом пялясь в телек, он решил пойти спать, перед этим только убравшись и выкинув бутылки и коробки из-под еды. И в постель он пошел не к Дину в комнату, а к себе. Сегодня лучшим вариантом было лечь спать порознь.

Оставалось всего каких-то пара часов до прилёта Дженсена в Ванкувер. Вновь разговаривая с Кимом по телефону, он жутко нервничал. Да, на прошлой неделе приехать не получилось, но, так как съемки должны были стартовать буквально через пять дней, он обязан был уже быть здесь. Только вот Джареду об этом сказать почему-то не решался. Хотел сделать сюрприз, наверное, а потом и поговорить с ним. Так у Джареда хотя бы будет время смириться с тем, что он работает с извращенцем, влюбленным в своего лучшего друга.

Дженсен вздохнул, смотря в иллюминатор самолета. В Ванкувере, когда он прилетит, будет уже ночь, и ему бы не особенно хотелось кантоваться в каком-то мотеле - может, Джаред примет его к себе? Вроде у него и планов-то никаких не было... Ну, насколько Дженсен помнил. Он ведь так и оставался этот месяц дома один, даже к родным слетать не захотел. Это было непохоже на Джареда, но кто же знает, что могло случиться?

Выйдя из аэропорта, Дженсен тут же поежился. Да, холодно, как и всегда, ничего удивительного. Отвыкшему за этот месяц от ветров и пасмурной погоды, ему было не очень легко вновь акклиматизироваться. Ещё и голова отчего-то болела невыносимо… 

Быстро поймав такси,  он сказал адрес Джареда и поехал к нему. Ну что ж, будь что будет, в конце-то концов.

Подойдя к  двери, Дженсен неуверенно нажал на звонок. Собаки тут же залаяли по ту сторону, оповещая о незваном госте. Вот и сюрприз... Главное - улыбнуться пошире, ведь теперь он наконец сможет увидеть Джареда, сможет обнять его и порадоваться, что он рядом. Только вот больная голова вновь дала о себе знать, в глазах потемнело, и он еле устоял на ногах. Стараясь взять себя в руки, Дженсен смог натянуть приветливую улыбку как раз вовремя – дверь перед ним открылась.

Только за ней стоял вовсе не Джаред.

Сумка с вещами тут же выпала у Дженсена из рук, а рот открылся в немом недоумении. На пороге, с такими же округленными глазами, стоял он сам в спортивных штанах и без футболки. Дженсен сперва завис, а затем помотал головой, надеясь, что это просто что-то... Видимо, он сильно устал после долгого перелета и выучивания нового сценария, видимо... видимо...

Галлюцинация никак не проходила.

Так они и стояли молча, смотря друг на друга. Этот парень реально был его копией. Просто один в один!

\- Дин, ты чего... - Джаред вышел в коридор и так же застыл на месте. Дженсен же, немного очнувшись, начал в шоке пятиться назад, на что Джаред тут же среагировал: выронив полотенце из рук, он подбежал к нему.

\- Дженсен, прошу тебя, успокойся, всё хоро...

Но договорить он не успел - Дженсен, даже не ожидая этого от себя самого, грохнулся в обморок.

Очнулся он уже в доме. Рядом с ним сидела Сэди, облизывая его ладонь и тихо скуля. Дженсен отогнал её рукой, пытаясь понять, что же с ним случилось.

\- Неужели он такой слабак, что свалился в обморок? - голоса рядом звучали как в тумане, и Дженсен совсем не понимал, о чем речь.

\- Дин! Молчал бы лучше, я не думал, что вот так буду ему всё объяснять. Да и перелет, видимо, был очень тяжелым. Сам посмотри на него: он же ужасно бледный!

\- Ой, да подумаешь.

\- Ага, напомнить, кто здесь самолётов боится?

\- Они падают!

\- Да неужели?! 

\- Что ты там собрался мне объяснять? - подал голос Дженсен, прерывая этот поток из приглушённых криков и приподнимая голову. Он не понял толком ничего, кроме этой фразы. Джаред, услышав его голос, тут же подошел к дивану и сел рядом.

\- Тихо, тихо, лежи. Голова не кружится? Может, воды? Или ещё что?

\- Нет. Я в порядке, дай мне встать, Джей, - Дженсен отмахнулся от руки Джареда и сел, схватившись за голову. Похоже, всё это - последствия последних дней. Он сильно нервничал, из-за чего плохо спал и ел, и в итоге свалился в обморок. - Что вообще происходит? - он повернулся в сторону и увидел Дина. - А это ещё кто, блять, такой? Может быть, мне кто-нибудь объяснит _это_?

\- Не грубил бы, - фыркнул Дин. - Я - это ты, кто же ещё?

\- Что  ты несешь? – Дженсен разозлился. Кто этот парень? Неужели ещё остались в этом мире психи, желающие выглядеть точь-в-точь как свои кумиры?

\- Внимательнее посмотри, обморочный ты наш, - Дин уже успел напялить футболку, но для Дженсена это роли не играло. Он внимательно вгляделся в его лицо: действительно, просто один в один он сам.

\- Откуда он такой взялся? - Дженсен повернул голову к Джареду, игнорируя Дина.

\- Понимаешь... Тут такое дело… - тут же начал мямлить Джаред.

-  Не так начинаешь. Дай лучше я, - Дин улыбнулся, подсаживаясь с другой стороны к Дженсену на диван. - Приятель, тебе бы для начала выпить чего покрепче.

Это предложение Дженсен поддерживал всеми руками и ногами, несмотря на то что пить  на голодный желудок было далеко не самой отличной идеей.

\- О, наш человек! Джаред,  - Дин поиграл бровями, привлекая внимание Джареда. Джаред возмущенно, но при этом молча достал бутылку со стаканами и протянул их Дину.

После половины бутылки виски окосевший Дженсен не сдержался и начал громко ржать, слушая Дина. Алкоголь очень быстро ударил в голову; теперь перед глазами начало всё плыть, зато головная боль прошла моментально.

\- Бля, такой хуйни я ещё в жизни не слышал! - Дженсен чокнулся с Дином и вновь приложился к своему стакану.

\- Да, приятель, поверь мне, не попади я сюда, сам бы в это не поверил, - такой же пьяный, Дин сидел с ним рядом, продолжая выкладывать свою историю. Только Джаред, напрочь отказавшийся пить, сидел и наблюдал за происходящим, чувствуя, что крыша скоро поедет почему-то у него. Да Дженсен и сам не ожидал, что воспримет всё подобным образом, - но, если начистоту, без выпивки было бы не в пример сложнее.

Значит, вот он - настоящий Дин Винчестер. Столько лет играл его, а тут встретил собственной персоной. Кто бы мог подумать! Однако он всё же больший засранец, чем Дженсен представлял, когда играл его, - это точно.

\- А играешь ты, кстати, ниче так. На меня похоже, - Дин приподнял стакан в приветливом жесте.

\- Ну спасибо! - Дженсен довольно улыбнулся, по-диновски облизав губы.

\- Так, кажись, вы всё прояснили, - недовольный, Джаред поднялся из кресла и отнял бутылку у Дина. - Идите-ка спать, завтра договорим.

\- Джаред, дай посидеть нормально, не каждый день ведь встретишь самого себя - Дженсен улыбнулся самой широкой улыбкой, на которую только был сейчас способен, - Джаред только что-то буркнул себе под нос.

\- Вот и я о том же, - поддержал Дженсена Дин, рассмеявшись.

\- Да ну вас! Можете сидеть, но бухать - харэ. А я спать, - вспылил Джаред. Дженсен даже не понял, почему, да и понимать сейчас это как-то особо не хотелось...

\- Давай, - а Дину, кажется, так и вовсе до этого дела не было.

Вскоре, когда алкоголь у них закончился, а на улице  кажется, начало светать, они наконец разошлись. Последнее, что Дин пытался ему втолковать, Дженсен не понял, но активно кивал, явно соглашаясь. А потом и сам начал что-то талдычить Дину - тот, правда, уже не выдержав, насильно отправил его спать в «свою» комнату. Даже его сумку туда принёс.  
Войдя в комнату и допетляв до кровати, Дженсен тут же рухнул на неё и с блаженным удовольствием заснул, не реагируя уже ни на что.

Проснулся он от каких-то звуков, издаваемых со стороны кухни. Голова с похмелья тут же дала о себе знать, как и возмущенный желудок.  
Только согнувшись над унитазом, он почувствовал, как сознание его чуть проясняется, и смог вспомнить, что вчера точно перепил: то, что Джаред убрал виски, не помешало найти Дину бутылку коньяка и вылакать её на пару с Дженсеном. Так вот почему ему сейчас так херово.

\- Вижу, ты уже проснулся, - в дверях ванной с самодовольной улыбкой встал Дин.

\- Иди к черту, - Дженсен прижал руку к голове.

\- Приходи на кухню, Джаред обед приготовил, - не отреагировав никак на слова Дженсена, Дин развернулся и вышел.

_«Обед? Сколько ж я спал?»_

Взглянув на наручные часы, которые он вчера даже не снял, Дженсен потерял дар речи.

_«Три часа дня?! Надо же было так надраться…»_

Наспех приведя себя в порядок, пригладив волосы и почистив зубы, Дженсен переоделся и вышел на кухню. Джаред, завидев его, тут же поставил на стол кружку и тарелку с едой.

\- Эй, ты как? - он улыбался, но отчего-то казался слишком... задумчивым, что ли. С похмелья Дженсен не мог сказать точно.

\- В порядке, - синяки под глазами и хриплый, слабый голос выдавали его с головой, но он продолжал держаться.

\- Садись уже есть, - Джаред указал Дженсену на стул.

\- А где Дин?

\- Он на заднем дворе, - Джаред продолжил копошиться с посудой, отвернувшись от него.

\- Понятно, - протянул Дженсен, смотря на кружку. Крепкий черный кофе, как он любит.

Взглянув на тарелку, Дженсен удивился: на ней лежал сочный кусок говядины с овощами.

\- А я уже и отвык от того, что ты умеешь готовить. 

Он был удивлен. Обычно Джаред ел всё что угодно, будь то фастфуд или замороженная еда, но при этом усердно тренировался, стараясь не терять форму, а тут вот решился приготовить вполне себе нормальную еду, да ещё и сам, что было совсем редкостью.

Как-то, когда они пили, он сознался, что умеет готовить, но применять эти свои навыки ему лень, да и для себя это делать слишком утомительно. Кто бы подумал, что он захочет приготовить обед для Дженсена...

\- Да вот, захотелось что-то, - Джаред улыбнулся, напомнив Дженсену о том, каким милым он порой бывает. Дженсен на автомате улыбнулся сам, засмотревшись на ямочки, образовавшиеся от улыбки, и такие родные глаза. Но, увидев, что Джаред с удивлением уставился на него, опустил взгляд на тарелку и принялся за свой обед.

\- Ну, как ты тут? – жуя мясо, спросил он.

\- Неплохо, не считая того, что мне на голову свалился Дин Винчестер, - Джаред негромко рассмеялся и, поставив себе тарелку с едой, тоже начал есть.

\- Ты не думаешь, что пора нам увольняться с этой работы? Это же совсем безумие какое-то, - с иронией спросил Дженсен.

\- Нет. Я тоже не ожидал такого, но обещал ему помочь, иначе... Ты сам понимаешь: он не может жить в нашем мире.

\- Понимаю. Но это реально безумие, - Джаред только согласно покивал головой. - Так получается, ты жил с ним всё это время?

\- Ага, - помедлив, ответил Джаред.

\- А почему мне не сказал? - Дженсену было интересно, почему от него Джаред решил это скрыть. Может быть, вместе они бы быстрее разобрались с этим.

\- А как такое скажешь, сам подумай? Я слов-то подобрать не мог, сам находился в шоке.

\- Ну да... - Дженсен отпил кофе, и его, наконец, осенило. - Так подожди, то, что было на площадке, - это тоже он учудил, получается?

\- Да, это был я, - Дин неожиданно зашел в комнату, садясь за стол рядом с Джаредом. - И поверь, чувак, для меня это не менее странно. Я тоже хочу убраться восвояси. У вас, конечно, жить неплохо, звезда и всё такое, но мне это ни к чему. Мне бы...

\- Вернуться к Сэму, - продолжил за него Дженсен. - Поверь, это и без слов понятно.

Дину оставалось только молча согласиться с ним.

\- И какие у тебя планы дальше, Дженсен? - поинтересовался Джаред, пристально посмотрев на него.

\- Я обещал встретиться с Кимом, а потом свободен.

\- Ну, а мы продолжим рыться в книгах. Кажется, я уже начал что-то понимать, - Дин схватился за плечо Джареда, от чего тот слегка покраснел, а Дженсен с непониманием уставился на них. Это что сейчас было?

\- Что ж, зд _о_ рово, - Дженсен допил свой кофе и взглянул на часы. Было уже четыре двадцать, и ему пора было отправляться к Киму. - Я тогда пошел собираться. Спасибо за столь поздний завтрак, Джей.

\- Не за что, Дженс, - Джаред миловидно улыбнулся ему напоследок.

Как же Дженсен скучал по этой улыбке, как же он скучал. Сердце тут же забилось чаще, и захотелось немедленно взять и обнять Джареда как можно крепче, но он не мог позволить себе такой роскоши, поэтому, собрав себя в кучку, ушёл собираться. Главное пока - отвлечься и не думать об этом, сейчас у них есть проблемы и поважнее. Например, Дин, совсем некстати застрявший в их мире. Мало им было неприятностей и съемок по двадцать четыре часа в сутки.

 _«Решил сделать сюрприз на свою голову..._ \- подумал Дженсен. _\- Только не я оказался сюрпризом, а Дин. Да уж. Какой там отдых на месяц, тут и полугода не хватит, чтобы привести себя в нормальное состояние и вылечить расшатанные нервы»._

На удивление Дина, Дженсен воспринял всё достаточно спокойно. Да, грохнулся в обморок, но, как объяснил Джаред, это всё от переутомления. Это Дин понимал: самолёты и полёты на них он ненавидел всей душой.

Ну, а после выпитой бутылки коньяка Дженсен заговорил с Дином о Джареде. И какой он чудесный, и хороший, и такой, что слов нет. В общем, распустил пьяные нюни на полную. Дину силком пришлось тащить его в спальню, лишь бы больше не слушать: «А вот какая у него улыбка, ну ты видел, видел?» Кто ж знал, что он, когда напьется, станет говорить обо всем, что в голову придет? А может, дело в том, что он так долго держал это в себе? Кто знает. 

Дин, будучи в свою очередь тоже не очень-то трезвым, запомнить всё не смог, только уловил суть – но и того было достаточно. И, пока не поздно, надо было рассказать об этом Джареду. Ведь если этот придурок и дальше собирается быть несчастлив, из-за того что Дженсен на него «не смотрит и вообще к нему никак», – то он сильно ошибается. Теперь-то Дин самолично может это подтвердить.

Поставив сумку с вещами в комнату к Дженсену, Дин на ватных ногах поднялся в спальню к Джареду и плюхнулся рядом с ним на кровать. Джаред, почувствовав движение, тут же проснулся и испуганно повернулся к Дину лицом.

\- Дин? – то ли удивленно, то ли нервно спросил он, протерев глаза.

\- А кто же ещё? - Дин усмехнулся, положив руки за голову.

\- А где Дженсен? – со сна не понял Джаред.

\- Не переживай, спит в моей комнате, - Дин приблизился к Джареду вплотную и тихо шепнул на ухо: - Ну, может, пока он спит, мы с тобой того, а?

\- Дин, совсем с ума сошел? – окончательно проснувшийся Джаред зло уставился на него.

\- Да что такого-то? - еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не рассмеяться, спросил Дин. Из него актер явно похуже этих двоих, но вот, вишь...

\- Ничего, я просто не могу. Он и так чуть не застукал нас… - Джаред тут же занервничал, вновь улегшись всем телом на кровать и посмотрев в потолок.

\- Ладно, ладно, успокойся, шучу я. Совсем у тебя чувства юмора нет.

\- Да кто бы говорил.

\- Не перебивай, - строго сказал Дин. - А касаемо Дженсена, как я и говорил раньше – можешь не переживать об этом.

\- В смысле? Что-то я тебя не понимаю, - Джаред повернул голову к Дину.

\- В смысле, я поговорил с ним. Он около часа заливал мне про тебя. Не думал даже, что он окажется таким открытым по отношению к незнакомому человеку.

\- Когда Дженсен напивается, он совсем расслабляется и позволяет себе говорить без умолку, - Джаред улыбнулся, видимо, вспомнив что-то.

\- Это так похоже на Сэма…

\- А?

\- Сэм тоже, когда много выпьет, начинает нести всякую хрень без умолку. Что ж поделаешь, парень пить не умеет, - тут уже была очередь Дина улыбаться. Но любопытство Джареда выкинуло его из мыслей.

\- Так что, он правда говорил обо мне?

\- Да, дурья твоя башка, у меня чуть уши не завяли. И на твоем месте я бы попробовал поговорить с ним.

\- Но как?

\- Это ты уже сам думай. Мы это давно обсудили, помнить надо. А вообще, я спать хочу, отвали, - Дин повернулся спиной к Джареду и блаженно закрыл глаза.

\- Какой же ты придурок, Дин, - Джаред отвернулся от него в ответ.

\- Сучка, - улыбнулся Дин в подушку, проваливаясь в счастливый сон.

Утром Джаред - видимо, переосмыслив слова Дина - был словно сам не свой: нервничал, суетился. Дин постарался хоть как-то успокоить его, но Джаред, в свою очередь, чуть было не накричал на него.

Разбудив ближе к обеду Дженсена, он пошел на улицу, оставив этих двоих, чтобы они наконец переговорили друг с другом, а сам вновь попытался перевести заклинание. Однако ничего толком не получалось, эти иероглифы были слишком непонятны для него. Тут же возникло дикое желание позвонить Бобби, тот ведь был мастером своего дела и всё бы вмиг перевел, а Дин порой даже с латынью с трудом справлялся, заклинание по изгнанию демонов тоже не один день учил... Но ни Бобби, ни Сэма не было рядом, что только осложняло дело.

Собаки вовсю носились по двору, а Дин обреченно смотрел на непонятные ему буквы и думал, что делать.

Когда же уехал Дженсен, Дин с Джаредом сели один за книги, другой за ноутбук, и так и просидели до вечера, пока Дину не пришло в голову отыскать фото похожих символов, что привело к хоть какому-то результату. Всё перевести не удалось, но пара слов о том, что можно вернуться, прочитав заклинание только на том месте, где его произнесли, навело Дина на определённые мысли. Значит, чтобы вернуться обратно, он должен ждать, пока тот, кто, мать его, натворил это, не произнесет заклинание в его мире? Да даже если бы он и сам попробовал, вряд ли бы что получилось. Во-первых, он ни черта не знает этот язык, а во-вторых, как он выяснил ранее, в этом мире никакая магия не действует.

Рассказав о своих предположениях парням, Дин понял: ему остаётся только ждать. Ну, и, как истинному охотнику, напиваться - что он и делал. К тому же, после появления Дженсена в доме Джареда - его ведь тот так учтиво принял у себя до начала съемок - началось самое «веселье».

Мало того что Джаред с Дженсеном ходили, словно на иголках, стараясь не выдавать себя, так ещё и Дина заражали своей нервозностью. Он опять начал думать о Сэме. С тех пор как Дженсен чуть не застал их, когда только приехал, Дин больше не пытался приставать к Джареду, держась стороной. Пусть лучше эти двое наконец всё прояснят, а он будет верить, что Сэмми его вытащит из этого сумасшествия.

Съемки должны были начаться через два дня, и Дину совсем не хотелось больше ехать туда. Оставалось скрепя сердце ждать, веря в то, что Сэм и Бобби ищут выход. Иначе Дина ждут окончательное, беспросветное уныние и затяжной запой.

**Глава 6**

До восхода луны оставалось полчаса. Сэм и Бобби заранее узнали, что в доме, где в своё время они пытались убить Лилит, в итоге потеряв Дина, больше не было никого: семья, которая прежде жила там, после случившегося сразу же уехала из города. 

Осторожно вскрыв замок, они проникли внутрь. Оставшиеся в доме вещи были небрежно накрыты пленкой.

И даже зайти сюда было пыткой для Сэма, перед глазами тут же вставала самая страшная в его жизни картина: мертвый Дин на полу. Медный аромат крови как будто так и витал в воздухе.  
Пройдя в кухню, Сэм пару раз вдохнул-выдохнул, мысленно приказывая себе собраться. Не отвлекаться на ненужные сейчас мысли. Бобби, увидев это, ободряюще похлопал его по плечу.

\- Всё в порядке, Сэм. Всё точно будет в порядке, - Бобби слегка улыбнулся. – Давай раскладывай всё, времени не так много.

Достав из мешка одежду Дина, Сэм поморщился. Кровь прочно впиталась в вещи, а неприятный запах сырости смешался с ещё оставшимися нотками одеколона Дина, создавая поистине непонятный, но такой невыносимый запах.

Бобби тем временем чертил иероглифы, как делал это тогда. Рисунок за рисунком, образуя из символов переплетенный круг, соединяющийся воедино в самой середине. Положив одежду в центр дорисованного мелом круга, Сэм понял, что никак не может успокоить своё сердце.

 _«Хоть бы сработало, хоть бы сработало…»_ \- проговаривал он про себя. Но руки всё так же тряслись, а в голове словно слышались крики брата и его собственные мольбы о пощаде.

До момента, когда луна должна была  взойти, оставалось несколько минут.

\- Ну что, начнем, - сказал Бобби, держа в руках книгу с заклинанием. Сэм в ответ молча кивнул.

Это их последний шанс вернуть Дина, и всё, что оставалось Сэму – надеяться, чтобы всё прошло как надо.

Бобби не спеша принялся читать заклинание, четко проговаривая каждое слово, будто боясь, что что-то вновь случится не так. Хотя что может быть хуже застрявшего в ином, фиг знает каком, мире Дина?  
Как только Бобби приступил к последним строчкам, Сэм чиркнул зажигалкой и бросил её на одежду Дина. Та вмиг вспыхнула - синим пламенем. Но, когда переносился Дин, такого ведь не было… Сэм удивился. Пламя стало сильнее, разрослось, разливаясь волнами странных оттенков и переходя из синего в фиолетовый, затем в красный - и загораясь обычным, ярко-оранжевым огнем. Кухня задрожала, Сэм и Бобби еле удержали равновесие, но, как только луна окончательно взошла, всё вдруг закончилось так же, как и началось – быстро. Огонь исчез вместе с одеждой Дина; влекомый подувшим откуда ни возьмись легким ветерком, по полу разлетелся серый пепел.

Сэм оглянулся по сторонам, и… ничего. Не сработало. Дина не было.

Неужели вот так всё и закончится? Сэм без сил упал на колени.

\- Почему? – он невидящим взглядом уставился  в круг. - Да что ж не так-то?! – кулак, ушибленный об пол, сразу же заныл. 

Но тут из соседней комнаты послышался какой-то шорох, грохот, а следом – еле слышное бормотание.  

\- Хей! – раздалось откуда-то. – Здесь вообще кто-нибудь есть? – дверь в кухню тихо приоткрылась. - Ну, и кого на этот раз хороним? – послышался усмехающийся голос Дина.

\- Дин? – не веря, прошептал Сэм.

В дверь заглядывал его брат - живой и невредимый, с этой своей наглой, насмешливой, любимой ухмылкой во весь рот.  
Дин был жив - и Дин был здесь. Он дышал, снова смотрел на Сэма, улыбался, и Сэм чувствовал, что очень даже готов сойти с ума от облегчения, счастья и...

\- Ну, а кто же ещё? Или вы сюда за кем-то другим пришли, а меня решили оставить в другом мире гнить, но за компанию по ошибке вернули?

\- Дин! – кажется, его заклинило на этом имени так же, как заклинило на самом Дине, - в голове не было ни одной связной мысли, пока он поднимался с колен. - Дин!

Приблизившись к брату, Сэм крепко прижал его к себе.

\- Да, Сэмми, я тоже скучал по тебе, - Дин похлопал его по спине, успокаивая.

Боже, столько нервов, сил - Сэм уже и не верил, если честно, но вот он, Дин - снова с ним рядом. Его колючий на язык и совершенно невыносимый брат - Дин.

\- А как же я? А ну, иди сюда, идиот, - Бобби улыбнулся, подходя к Дину, который последний раз похлопал Сэма по спине и обнял уже Бобби.

\- Чтобы я ещё хоть раз в жизни доверил вам своё спасение! На фиг! - Дин рассмеялся. - Я думал, вы обо мне забыли.

\- И не надейся, - Бобби усмехнулся в ответ. - А теперь домой. Это определенно надо отметить.

\- Не, отмечать мы это точно не будем, я за месяц уже наотмечался, столько пить даже я неспособен.

Сэм улыбнулся. Да, Дин никогда не поменяется.

\- Лучше скажите мне, где моя Детка?

\- На улице,  мы как раз на ней приехали, - Сэм рукой показал Дину на выход. Тот тут же, не раздумывая, направился к двери.

Выйдя за ограду, Дин подбежал к машине и едва ли не обнял её за капот.

\- Малышка, ласточка моя, детка, как я скучал по тебе!

\- Дин, может, вам уединиться? Я подожду, - старая шутка, и Сэм всё ещё не верил в своё счастье, но Дин просто заражал своей бешеной энергетикой, придавая сил и в то же время даря такое необходимое и долгожданное спокойствие.

\- Отстань, ты не знаешь, что мне пришлось пережить! - Дин погладил Импалу, с удовольствием протирая на ней грязное пятнышко. - Месяц машину не водил, - признался он.

\- Вот и расскажешь нам, как ты и что не водил. И вообще, где ты был. Поехали уже! – Сэм кинул Дину ключи и сам сел на второе сиденье. Бобби устроился сзади.

Дин, ничего не говоря в ответ, опустился за руль, поглаживая его. Сэм усмехнулся этому, но тоже ничего больше говорить не стал. Уж к любви Дина к своей машине за эти годы он вполне привык. Да и не особо его это волновало: он смотрел на Дина и просто радовался, что тот теперь с ним – снова, снова, как правильно – и всё наконец встало на свои места.

\- Ну что, поехали! – и, врубив «Металлику»,  Дин втопил по газам.

Дин сидел и, как обычно за последние дни, накачивался алкоголем. Только чудо поможет ему вернуться к себе домой, а если Сэм не додумается вновь вспомнить о том заклинании, которое они нахимичили с Бобби, то всё будет ещё плачевнее...

Жить в доме с этими двумя отчего-то стало невыносимо, а уж после переезда на площадку, в эти дурацкие трейлеры, - тем более.

Дин жил у Джареда и спал в кресле. Несмотря на то что оно было очень удобное, кости потом ломило хуже, чем после мотельных жестких кроватей. Отвык он, видимо, от такого. Но и к Джареду в постель спать идти не собирался - иначе проблем не оберёшься. Дженсен и так стал проводить ещё больше времени с Джаредом. Ну точно, как супруги - однако при этом продолжающие строить из себя лучших друзей. Нет, они ими и оставались, но... но.  
И, кажется, только Дин, сидящий в сторонке и тихонько спивающийся, это «но» и видел.

\- Может, тебе уже хватит? – обеспокоенно спросил Джаред, попутно пытаясь забрать у Дина бутылку, но тот упорно не давал её отнять. Сегодня это хотя бы было простое пиво.

\- А что мне ещё делать, скажи? Всё равно мне ничто не поможет.

\- Но  не в запой же уходить, - встал рядом с Джаредом нахмуренный Дженсен.

\- Ой, да что вы ко мне прикопались? – разозлился Дин. - В своих бы проблемах для начала разобрались, а потом ко мне лезли.

Джаред и Дженсен синхронно переглянулись. Как всегда.

\- О чем это он? – недоуменно спросил у Джареда Дженсен - тот пожал плечами. Это их «незнание» только больше разозлило Дина.

\- Знаете, что я вам сейчас скажу? Если вы, два долбоеба, живо не разберетесь, кто там кого любит, а кто кого - нет, я вам наваляю. Бесите этим нереально. «Я боюсь сказать ему, а он такой замечательный, ах», - Дина чуть самого блевать не потянуло от собственного голоса, пока он передразнивал и Джареда, и Дженсена. - Фу, аж тошнит от ваших соплей.

Возможно, он перегибал палку. Но кто-то должен был её уже перегнуть - иначе Дину грозило либо сойти с ума окончательно, либо стать свидетелем очередной личностной трагедии, достойной хрупких шестнадцатилетних девиц. Винчестеру не хотелось ни того, ни  другого. Ему хотелось к брату, но этого ему никто давать не собирался, а находиться здесь и при этом со стороны наблюдать за двумя влюблёнными идиотами... нет уж, спасибо.

Периодически  подсматривая за съемками, он видел, как эти двое общаются друг с другом, - и злился. Можно было подумать, что он завидовал им, они ведь точно были рады быть друг с другом, а вот он сидел один. Его Сэмми здесь не было. Но такое чувство как зависть он никогда даже не думал в себе лелеять: понимал, что это глупо и бессмысленно.

\- Эй, - вскинулся Джаред, - не начинай. Давай-ка поспокойнее, нет причин так…

\- Да что ты! - Дин развел руки в стороны, чуть не выплескав пиво на  пол.

\- Ты бы потише был, что развопился? - встал на защиту Джареда Дженсен. - Не хватало ещё, чтобы нас услышали.

Но Дин не успел даже ответить – «Неужели так за свою репутацию боишься?» – как его вдруг резко затрясло, тело пробил дикий озноб, а вокруг вспыхнул белый свет, затмевающий всё. Дин даже пошевелиться толком не мог. Только бутылка вывалилась из его рук и упала - на пол упругими толчками полилось пиво.

\- Дин! – крикнул Джаред. – Что происходит?!

Но Дин не мог сказать и слова, его словно засасывало, тянуло куда-то. От яркого света пришлось зажмуриться.

А когда он открыл глаза, то уже лежал на полу в совсем неизвестном ему месте. Вокруг было так темно, что пришлось проморгаться, чтобы привыкнуть. Всё в комнате, где он очнулся, было накрыто пленкой, а кожу от холода усыпало мурашками. Под слабым светом луны из окон он кое-как смог выбраться из комнаты, по пути задев и, похоже, опрокинув что-то, - по всему дому разнёсся очень громкий и противный звук. Дин не удержался и смачно выругался.

Он даже попытался окликнуть хоть кого-нибудь – но ему никто не ответил. Пошарив по коридору, он услышал слабый звук из-за ближайшей двери и направился туда.  
Открыв ее, Дин потерял дар речи: он наконец узнал место, где оказался, - это был тот дом, где он умер. Ну, почти умер.

А на полу, опустив голову, сидел Сэм, и рядом с ним стоял Бобби. Теперь Дин точно понял, что он снова дома. Окончательно, бесповоротно дома. Не в силах сдержать самую искреннюю за последние недели улыбку, он окликнул Сэма, сделав шаг в комнату...

Как только Сэм понял, что Дин действительно вернулся, он тут же прижал его к себе. Дин, кажется, мог бы стоять так Вечность, вдыхая родной запах Сэма. Такой «свой», любимый запах. Сэмми.... Боже, как он скучал по нему, никто бы даже представить не смог.

В итоге Вечность, конечно, продлилась несколько меньше, чем ему хотелось, - Дин, чуть задержав руку на спине брата и последний раз хлопнув его по плечу, принялся обнимать Бобби, ведь был так же безумно рад видеть и его. 

Но им надо было убираться отсюда, и чем скорее – тем лучше.

Дин так разогнался по ночной трассе, что всего через четыре часа они прибыли в Су-Фолс. Сэм и Бобби хотели отметить возвращение Дина, хотя и были дико уставшими, но он отказался - только взял  бутылку пива и устроился на диване. Ему был необходим отдых.

Кто бы мог подумать – вот он ссорился с Дженсеном и Джаредом, а вот он уже здесь, в своем мире, смотрит на сидящего на полу Сэма. Дин улыбался. Наконец-то он дома, с братом. И ему определенно хорошо.  
Бобби, немного посидев с ними, решил уйти спать, и теперь они остались вдвоем.

\- Дин? Ты чего задумался? – Сэм улыбнулся ему, вырывая Дина из мыслей. И так мог улыбаться только Сэм. Определенно, даже Джаред делал это иначе.

\- Ничего, устал немного, - Дин зевнул. 

\- Расскажи, куда тебя перенесло? Что там было? – Сэм встал с пола и подсел поближе к Дину на диван.

\- В другую реальность, где ты Джаред Падалеки, а я – Дженсен Эклз, - вспомнив о них, Дин не сдержал улыбки. Расстались они не лучшим образом, но, может быть, эти двое наконец решатся определиться в том, чего они хотят?

\- Кто я был?  Это ещё что за бред? 

Дин усмехнулся:

\- Вот и я так же подумал, Сэмми. 

\- И что они делают там? Кто они вообще такие?

\- Они актеры. Снимаются в сериале - о нас с тобой, между прочим. И не надо делать такие круглые глаза, я был в не меньшем шоке, когда в панике бегал по Канаде в поисках тебя и Бобби. Но одно могу сказать точно: зрителей у нас с тобой достаточно, а фанатов - так тем более, - с гордостью закончил Дин. Чего-чего, а актерского таланта парням не занимать.

\- Как - в Канаде? – не понял Сэм.

\- Да, они умудрились снимать сериал, где два брата колесят по Америке, в Канаде. Чуешь маразм ситуации?

\- Охренеть.

\- Ага, учитывая, что с Джаредом, то есть с тобой в том мире, я прожил целый месяц. И знаешь, я определенно соскучился по своему зануде-брату.

\- Дин! – тут же вскинулся Сэм.

\- Не начинай, Саманта. Я правда чувствовал себя словно не в своей тарелке. И мы с тобой ведь там даже не братья … - сказав это, Дин погрустнел.

\- Представляю, - Сэм понимающе, печально посмотрел на него. – Тогда как они там с друг другом, общаются?

\- О, это надо видеть! – вмиг преобразился Дин, улыбнувшись. - Ты мог бы представить, что там они окажутся  голубками? 

Ему было интересно увидеть реакцию Сэма: что он подумает? А скажет?

Сэм оказался на диво предсказуем:

\- Чего?

\- Ты не ослышался. Там такой загон, что и года не хватит, чтобы объяснить.

\- А как ты?

\- Что - я? – не понял Дин. Вот этого он от Сэма точно не ожидал. Почему так спокойно?

\- Ну, воспринял это.

\- Да… да как-то я на это забил. Они оба нормальные парни, а уж с кем они там хотят спать и кого любить - мне до колокольни, - появившаяся на лице Сэма после этих слов задумчивость напрягла Дина.

\- Что ж, ясно, - Сэм постепенно стал мрачнее. Но, немного помолчав, окликнул Дина. - А если бы они были братьями, что бы ты на это сказал? – этот вопрос вогнал Дина в ступор - похоже, от его ответа зависело то, в какое русло перейдет этот уже и без того странный разговор.

\- Эм... Да ничего. Говорю же, их жизнь. Мне-то что?

\- То есть, тебе не противно? – Сэм продолжил смотреть на него в упор.

\- Сэм, что за странные вопросы? – немного раздражительнее, чем хотелось, спросил Дин.

\- Ничего. Забей, - словно очнувшись, Сэм отвёл от него взгляд.

\- Сэм!

\- Я же сказал, забей, -  он поднялся на ноги, но Дин успел схватить его за запястье, удержав на месте. Сэм молча продолжил вырываться.

\- Да стой же ты спокойно. Скажи, что случилось? – Дин постарался заглянуть в глаза Сэму, однако тот сразу опустил взгляд. 

Он молчал так долго, что Дин уже и не надеялся на ответ, только руку его держать не переставал. Но наконец, обреченно выдохнув, Сэм выпалил на одном дыхании:

\- А что, если бы такое произошло с нами, я имею в виду чувства, смог бы ты и такое принять?

Дин бы ответил «да» без сомнений - если бы он только мог угадать, хочет ли услышать такой ответ Сэм. Но брат так упорно прятал от него свой взгляд, что Дин запутался - и в итоге решил спросить напрямую.

\- Сэм, ты хочешь сказать мне что-то?

\- Нет, то есть хочу… Только отпусти меня, - Дин тут же разжал пальцы, поднимая руки вверх, словно сдаваясь и готовясь слушать. - Я знаю: ты только вернулся и тебе надо отдохнуть, но я места себе целый месяц не находил. Сходил с ума и жалел, что не сказал тебе перед смертью…

\- Не сказал что? – дожимал Дин.

Сэм поднял на него взгляд - и Дину стало ясно всё от первого до последнего слова, сразу же, немедленно. Нестерпимо захотелось вернуться назад, в чужой мир, и извиниться перед Джаредом с Дженсеном, потому что... слепой придурок, о Господи.

\- Сэм... - Дин крепко прижал  его к себе, ещё не зная, что вкладывать в это объятие, но уже чувствуя. – Вот идиот. Не надо было молчать, Сэмми, не надо было молчать.

\- Как я мог такое сказать? – проговорил  Сэм.

\- Кажется, я уже ненавижу эту фразу, - рассмеялся Дин, вновь вспомнив о Джареде и этой поразительной способности сомневаться. - Всё в порядке, Сэм. Я тоже хотел... хочу... но, в общем, не знал - и не знаю, смогу ли.

Сэм улыбнулся, взглянув на Дина, и первым решил поцеловать его. Дин и не думал сопротивляться. Да, поцелуй с братом был необычнее, чем с Джаредом, - у Сэма были шершавые губы и однозначно более подвижный язык, но Дин наслаждался им полностью, даже углубив поцелуй и при этом крепче притянув к себе Сэма.

Уже потом, когда они оторвались друг от друга, Дин прижался лбом ко лбу Сэма, восстанавливая нехватку воздуха.

\- Кстати, пока я не забыл. Хотел спросить. Знаю, не к месту совсем, но ты хоть кремировать меня не думал?

\- Я что, совсем на идиота похож? – тут же набычился Сэм. - Я тебя просто похоронил.

\- Ты что сделал? 

Когда умер Сэм, Дин уж точно не думал закапывать его тело в землю – но он и с проблемой расправился значительно быстрее.

\- А что, я должен был оставить твоё тело разлагаться у Бобби? – отступив на полшага и скрестив руки, спросил Сэм.

\- Но как же тогда я тут, а моё тело - там? Такого же быть не может! Я не всё из заклинания перевел, но полагал, что оно так работает.

\- Я об этом как-то не подумал… - почесал голову Сэм.

\- Не подумал?! – Дин старался сдерживать себя, чтобы не заорать на весь дом. - Я там что, сейчас разлагаюсь?

Вот тебе и вся романтика. Если бы существовал спорт вроде «Как превратить момент из слащавого в бесконечно  уёбищный», Дин бы с руками оторвал себе там почётную грамоту.

\- Не кипятись. Хочешь, можем съездить и проверить, что на твоей могиле?

\- Да, потому что кто его знает, вдруг я опять куда исчезну. Хер поймешь, как эта фигня с перемещением работает.

Проехав по дороге несколько миль, они остановились на обочине около темного полукруга опушки. Уже начало светать, так что можно было разглядеть, насколько густым был высокий лесной частокол.

\- Ты похоронил меня в лесу?! – голосом на октаву выше спросил Дин. Приплыли.

\- Ну…

\- Что «ну»? Охуеть просто можно!

\- Дин, не ругайся.

\- Да всё, я молчу, молчу. Просто твоя гениальность, Сэмми, меня порой поражает, - Сэм Дину на это ничего не ответил и, поджав губы, пошел вперед.

Дин закинул на плечо две лопаты, прихваченные из багажника, и медленно последовал за ним. И чем дальше они заходили, тем больше он охреневал от происходящего.

Когда они ступили на пустую, поросшую сорной травой поляну, Сэм указал ему на деревянный крест, стоявший неподалеку.

\- Ты… - Дин захлебнулся словами. Жить в мире актеров хорошо, но дома жизнь всяко веселее. Вон что Сэм уже успел учудить!

\- Дин, послушай меня, я не мог закопать тебя где попало, демоны до сих пор охотятся за нами, ты о Лилит вспомни, которая даже душу твою получить не смогла в итоге...

\- И то верно, - согласился Дин. – Но почему, блять, именно лес? Это-то мне объясни!

\- По преданиям, эта земля священна. Или как-то так. В тот момент я и не думал, что это надолго… - честно признался Сэм.

 

\- Да уж… - Дин поморщился. - Ладно, бери лопату в руки, и давай копать.

Сэм без возражений послушно взялся за ручку воткнутой в землю возле могилы Дина лопаты.

Откопав гроб, Дин, не раздумывая, разбил ногой крышку - и чуть было не выронил лопату из рук. В гробу лежал скелет. Просто. Обычный. Человеческий. Скелет.

В одежде Дина.

\- Я знал, что эти племена точно с приветом, но чтобы такие шуточки устраивать – это уже перебор, - снова вспомнив, как говорить, резюмировал Дин.

\- Согласен, - сказал не менее ошалевший Сэм. - И это без учёта того, что скелеты вообще-то образуются лет через десять после...

\- Эй, погодите-ка, - Дин пригляделся, перебивая Сэма, и тут же его лицо озарила хитрая, наглая улыбка. – Сэм…

Сэм аж дернулся от неожиданности и от смены настроения Дина.

\- Что? – удивленно спросил он.

\- Так ты меня ещё и переодел? Не ожидал, что ты этим станешь заниматься, - Дин продолжил улыбаться.

\- Я не мог похоронить тебя в том, во что ты был одет, и… ты чего ржешь? 

Дин согнулся пополам от хохота, пока Сэм недоуменно смотрел на него.

\- Так ты уже успел меня  полапать. Как тебе не стыдно, Сэмми? – Сэм тут же состроил гримасу отвращения.

\- Фу, Дин, что за гадость! Перестань нести эту чушь!

\- Ну, не я же тут извращенец.

\- Да заткнись ты, придурок!

\- Ладно, не злись, - всё ещё посмеиваясь, миролюбивым тоном произнес Дин. - Поехали лучше домой, на сегодня с меня впечатлений определенно хватит, - вылезая из могилы, Дин подмигнул Сэму и пошел вперед. Сэм только плечами пожал напоследок посмотрев на скелет. Неужели всё это безумие наконец закончилось?

\- Ты идешь? – крикнул ему Дин.

\- Да, - схватив лопату, ответил Сэм. Он замялся на мгновение, что делать с разрытой могилой и этим стрёмным в превосходной степени скелетом, но в итоге плюнул и шагнул вслед за Дином.

\- Давай живее, иначе обратно будешь топать пёхом, в расплату за идиотизм. 

\- Вот же придурок! – возмутился Сэм, ускоряя шаг.

\- Я всё слышал, сучка! – с насмешкой выкрикнул уже ушедший вперёд Дин.

Да, Сэм определенно скучал по этому.

\- Дин! Дин! – кричал Джаред. Но яркий белый свет слепил его, не было видно собственной вытянутой руки. Дженсен схватил его за локоть как раз в тот момент, когда этот свет резко вспыхнул и разразился ощутимой звуковой волной, сотрясая трейлер; их обоих отбросило к стене. Когда всё стихло, они огляделись по сторонам. Вроде, всё осталось на месте.

Ну, почти.

\- Какого черта сейчас было? – Дженсен в панике даже не заметил, как крепко держал за руку Джареда. – И где Дин?

\- Без понятия, - ответил Джаред, так же непонимающе глядя по сторонам.

\- Похоже, его наконец забрали домой, - предположил Дженсен .

\- Наверное, - Джаред всё так же ошалело смотрел на то место, где прежде стоял Дин, - теперь там осталась лишь лужа разлитого пива.

\- Давай поднимайся, - Дженсен отцепился от шокированного Джареда, встал и подал ему руку. – Нам определенно стоит за это выпить.

Джаред просто, без каких-либо эмоций, кивнул.

Он так и не понял, что произошло, как произошло и почему произошло. Но, видимо, заклинание таки подействовало.

\- Когда я был на съемках, а потом резко оказался в своем трейлере, мне показалось, что всё было примерно так же… - Дженсен отпил  пива из бутылки.

\- Дин тоже говорил мне что-то об этом.

\- Будем надеяться, что с ним реально всё в порядке. Наконец его Сэмми спохватился, - Дженсен усмехнулся.

\- Это уж то-о-о-чно, - протянул Джаред.

Они немного посидели в тишине. Огромными глотками прикончив своё пиво, Дженсен пару раз кашлянул и решился вновь завести разговор:

- А о чем Дин начал говорить перед... этим? Ну, если опустить часть про «долбоёбов», - кривовато попытавшись погасить всю неловкость момента, добавил Дженсен. 

\- Возможно, я знаю... - Джаред растерялся. 

\- И о чем же это «возможно»?

 

_«И вот как, как Дженсену сказать об этом?»_

\- Тогда пообещай мне, что не будешь прямо вот так сразу распускать кулаки.  
Дженсен, согласно кивнув, жестом предложил ему продолжать.

Ещё пару раз отпив пива и глубоко вдохнув и выдохнув, Джаред мысленно приготовился к самому страшному, но всё равно начал:

\- Я давно думал об этом. Понимаешь, ты мне нравишься.

Дженсен нечитаемым взглядом смотрел на него.

\- Нравлюсь - в смысле нравлюсь как друг или кто?

\- Не как друг. Нет, то есть, как друг ты мне тоже нравишься, но это другое, - Джаред теребил в руках бутылку.

\- Вот, значит, как…

\- Да. Вот, значит, так, – произнес Джаред, едва ли не с ужасом чувствуя, что щёки начинают гореть. – Дин говорил об этом.

Дженсен ничего не ответил, только задумался, что Джареда сильно забеспокоило. И разумеется, сразу развязался - очень к месту, спасибо - язык:

\- Дженсен? Дженс? Я пойму, если ты больше не захочешь со мной общаться и работать, я просто не могу больше держать это в себе. Понимаешь?  
Дженс, это всё такая фигня, я всё оставлю при себе. Хочешь, попросим твой трейлер на другую сторону площадки пере...

\- Помолчи. Просто помолчи, - Дженсен рукой попросил Джареда прекратить.

\- Дженс?

\- Я всё это время парился, боялся. Думал, что ты мне рожу набьешь… Ну и как же долго ты думаешь... так?

\- Что? Как так? - не понял Джаред.

\- Я спрашиваю - как долго ты думаешь обо мне не только как о друге?

\- Точно не скажу. Но около года, наверное, может, больше… - сходу выпалил Джаред, похоже, тем самым только подлив масла в огонь. Ой, зря...

\- Черт, - выругался Дженсен, вставая с кресла. – Какой же ты придурок, Джаред!

\- Я не при… - но он не успел договорить: Дженсен подошел к нему и поцеловал. Поцеловал крепко, с нажимом. У Джареда чуть коленки не подогнулись. Или подогнулись.

\- Больше никогда не молчи, если хочешь мне что-то сказать, ладно? – Дженсен посмотрел ему в глаза - и улыбнулся.

Джаред согласно кивнул. У него просто не было слов на это.

\- Боже, не могу поверить, что мы оба такие придурки, - рассмеялся Дженсен, пока Джаред пребывал в полном ступоре. Он не сразу осознал, что ему ответили взаимностью, а когда до него наконец дошло, то он сам прижал Дженсена к себе, утягивая в новый поцелуй.

А если говорить о Дженсене...

Он был на седьмом небе от счастья - лучше и не опишешь то, что он чувствовал в тот момент. Конечно, куча нецензурных слов тоже вписалась бы - потому что быть такими тугодумами... ну, это надо было уметь. Он даже вспомнил, как, вдрызг пьяный, талдычил Дину о своей любви к Джареду. Боже, таких дятлов точно ещё поискать надо…

Продолжая целоваться с Джаредом, он легко провел рукой по его волосам, пропуская их через пальцы. Это было приятно, даже очень. Приятно, хорошо, идеально - нужное подчеркнуть.  
Потому что Дженсен... любил его? Эта мысль заставила его улыбнуться в поцелуй, неуверенно, но искренне.

\- Я думал, что никогда не скажу тебе это. Что разрушу нашу дружбу, думал, что это неправильно, - выдохнув прямо в губы Джареду, признался Дженсен.

\- Я тоже, - сознался Джаред, так же не отрываясь от него. – Молчал.

Дженсен только усмехнулся, подумав об их общей глупости.

Им только и нужно было, что поговорить. Дженсен никогда не представлял себе таких отношений, но они справятся, он в этом был уверен. Ведь за исключением того, что ему дико хотелось утащить Джареда как можно скорее в постель, в их дружбе ничего не изменилось. Добавилась пара довольно-таки неплохих привилегий, большое дело.

\- Ты даже не представляешь, насколько мне хочется заняться с тобой сексом, - выпалил разгоряченный Дженсен, пока Джаред выцеловывал его шею.

\- Ну, и что тебе мешает? – сквозь поцелуи поинтересовался Джаред.

\- Тогда, может...

\- Подожди. Сперва душ, я весь потный и мокрый, а это явно не самая сексуальная моя сторона.

\- Ну, в душе же тоже вполне неплохо… - Дженсен облизнулся и прикусил губу, подмигнув Джареду.  Он без излишних сомнений потащил его за собой в душ, в полной уверенности что впереди их ждёт незабываемая ночь.


End file.
